Broken
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Coleção das fics da 1º edição do Projeto Broken do Fórum 6v, seção Draco&Ginny, que usa palavras como base para ficlets.
1. Never Again

**Never Again**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

* * *

_You tell me that you love me__  
__But you never wanna see me again_

Eu nunca acreditei no amor. Talvez por isso dizer "eu te amo" não fosse algo que significasse muito para mim. Mas ainda assim, eu evitava falar isso. Há pessoas que acreditam.

Com Pansy não havia muitos problemas. Ela sabia que eu não a amava, mas quando estávamos na cama e eu a fazia gritar por mais, eu sempre lhe dizia que a amava. Depois de tudo. Talvez depois de tudo realmente o amor exista.

Já com Ginny, eu tive que ter cuidado. Eu nunca a odiei como odiava seus amigos, mas desde sempre tudo o que eu sentia por ela era indiferença. Mas quando saímos daquele mundinho fechado que era Hogwarts, comecei a enxergá-la melhor e percebi que ela poderia _servir para mim_. Sim, apesar de Grifinória, traidora do sangue e amiga de sangues-ruins – até mesmo do _Potter_ –, ela era o tipo de mulher que eu achava que poderia ser minha.

Decidida, forte e ao mesmo tempo amável, um pouco sarcástica e irônica e principalmente corajosa. A mistura perfeita que eu _não_ procurava em alguém, mas encontrei.

Começamos a nos encontrar por acaso, em um barzinho que nossos poucos amigos em comum frequentavam. Em geral, seus ex namorados e rolos. Não me importava, e quando comecei a me aproximar, ela pareceu até lisonjeada. Claro, quem esperaria que _eu_ fosse falar com _ela_?

Ela me contou que estava noiva de Potter, mas que ele não gostava de ir a lugares como esse. Confiava nela, porém, então ela ia sozinha. Pobre Potter! Logo na primeira noite que conversamos, depois de algumas bebidas e um pouco de dança, ela já estava colada ao meu corpo e eu beijava seu pescoço, enquanto minha mãos passeavam livremente por baixo do tecido frio do seu vestido preto. Com certeza eu não era o primeiro com quem ela fazia aquilo naquele bar, enquanto seu noivinho devia estar em sua casa, dormindo. O pensamento me deixou ainda mais animado.

Nos encontramos ali por mais duas vezes na mesma semana. Na quarta, a levei para minha casa. Como Weasley era fácil! Já começava a pensar que no fim todas deviam ser como Pansy. Que bom.

Desde então, nos encontrávamos sempre naquele mesmo bar, mas por vezes sequer entrávamos. Ela me esperava na porta e quando eu chegava ela já entrava no carro, me beijando ardente e deslizando as _suas_ mãos em meu corpo. Eu ria imaginando como Potter devia ser ruim nessas coisas, para deixá-la naquele estado.

No intervalo entre dois desses encontros, meus pais me avisaram de uma festa para a qual a família fora convidada. Essas eram meio raras desde que meu pai saíra de Azkaban, então devíamos aproveitar a oportunidade. Me dei conta que não tinha um telefone, um endereço e nenhum outro modo de comunicar Weasley. Há muito tempo não usava corujas, estavam ficando cada vez menos úteis com a tecnologia trouxa entrando no mundo bruxo. Quem diria...

Então, naquela noite, tive que deixar Ginny me esperando. Não que eu me importasse realmente, mas ela ficaria muito nervosa. Bem, o pior que poderia acontecer era passar uns dias sem transar. Nada muito grave.

Em casa, me aprontei para a festa como deveria. O traje era formal, meus pais me disseram apenas que era o aniversário da filha de uns amigos da família. Fomos no carro com motorista, meus pais pareciam querer impressionar naquele dia.

Quando chegamos no salão, já estava bem movimentado e a música era alta e frenética, contrastando incrivelmente com os trajes das pessoas dançando. A aniversariante devia ser bem mais "moderninha" do que eu esperava.

Andei um pouco, esquadrinhando a sala com o olhar, enquanto me servi de alguns drinks. Meus pais estavam por aí, conversando com pessoas influentes, com certeza.

Então a vi. Ela estava dançando e se destacava mais que qualquer outra garota. Em um vestido curto e prateado, colado ao corpo, mas que ainda assim se mexia um pouco. Estava sendo provocante, até demais, e não parecia fazer nenhum esforço para isso. Sorri involuntariamente quando percebi que ela me olhou de volta. Eu deveria estar observando-a a minutos.

Seus cabelos eram loiros, naturais e caíam até seus ombros, lisos com alguns cachos. Eram brilhantes e eu senti uma vontade louca de tocá-los, sentir sua textura. Ela estava se aproximando, e eu sorri mais abertamente ainda. Agora, mais de perto, eu pude ver que seus olhos eram verde-claros, em um conjunto perfeito com sua pele extremamente branca e seus traços delicados.

Ela enfim chegou perto e eu sorri. Ela me cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto. "Astoria, prazer" ela disse, e sua voz era aveludada e suave. Seu sorriso era branco e quase infantil, contrastando com seu corpo torneado.

"Draco" eu me apresentei apenas pelo primeiro nome, de um modo diferente do que costumava fazer. "Você é amiga da aniversariante?" eu perguntei e ela riu abertamente, achando graça de algo que eu não sabia.

"Eu sou a aniversariante" droga! Que gafe. Ela com certeza iria pensar que eu sequer abri o convite. Bem, não deixava de ser verdade. Mas eu disfarcei.

"Oh, desculpe. Parabéns!" foi um ótimo pretexto para lhe dar um abraço apertado que pareceu durar um segundo mais que o normal. "Quantos anos está fazendo?"

"Dezoito" ela sorriu novamente. Ela sempre sorria, e eu não conseguia não sorrir perto dela. Estava estranhando a mim mesmo. "E você, quantos tem, _Draco_?"

A forma como ela disse meu nome foi desconcertante, quase erótica. Eu devia estar ficando paranóico. Demorei um pouco mais a responder e ela murmurou um "hum?" baixinho. "Ah... Vinte".

O silêncio se instalou ali e eu me senti incomodado. A música estava alta, mas ainda assim parecia que tudo tinha parado, esperando para que eu dissesse alguma coisa legal para aquela mulher. Por Merlin! Como ela poderia estar deixando-o assim em tão pouco tempo?

"Quer dançar?" ela perguntou, quebrando finalmente aquele silêncio que quase doía e eu assenti rápido com a cabeça. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou mais perto das outras pessoas dançando.

Ela se movia de uma forma tentadora, como eu havia observado antes. A música era agitada, e ela levantava os braços e se abaixava um pouco, apenas para levantar de novo e dançar de um modo mais comum, mas não menos atraente. Imaginei que ela só podia ser uma daquelas dançarinas de boates, paga para seduzir.

A música terminou e nela se emendou outra, mas dessa vez mais lenta. Impressionante como sempre que termina uma música agitada e você está com uma mulher como aquela, vem uma lenta, obrigando vocês a colarem seus corpos e dançarem quase imóveis, ao ritmo da música. E foi o que fizemos. Ela estava mais colada ao meu corpo do que precisaria estar para dançar qualquer música, e seu rosto estava descansando em meu ombro, sua boca roçando meu pescoço. Depois, sem aviso, ela levantou a cabeça e meu primeiro impulso foi beijá-la. O segundo foi deslizar minha mão por suas costas, sentindo o tecido fino do vestido, e o terceiro foi beijá-la novamente, com ainda mais intensidade.

Astoria era quente, e seus beijos eram tão insinuantes que eu quase me senti encabulado. Rapidamente estávamos no canto do salão, eu a sua frente, prensando-a contra a parede e a chupando a pele de seu pescoço enquanto minha mãos caminhavam pelo lado externo de suas coxas, e ela continuava a se mover lentamente, os olhos fechados, suas mãos subindo e descendo por meu peito, sentindo minha respiração ofegante abafada pela música alta.

Ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, e eu apertei sua coxa com força, uma mão por baixo do vestido caminhando em direção a sua calcinha enquanto a outra a segurava nas costas, a apertando mais contra mim.

A noite terminou em meu carro. Sair de uma festa com a aniversariante para transarmos em meu carro era algo que eu nunca tinha feito, e quando eu lhe disse isso, ela riu e em seguida continuou a morder meu pescoço.

Depois dessa noite, me reencontrei com Ginny apenas mais uma vez em um mês, sob a desculpa de andar ocupado com o trabalho. Ela não gostou muito, mas pareceu compreender. Já Astoria eu encontrava todas as noites, e íamos a diversos lugares. Às vezes a levava à casa de meus pais, e eles adoravam. Também íamos para sua casa, e a reação de seus pais era a mesma. Os Greengrass eram uma família tradicional e sangue-puro, como a minha; Astoria tinha uma irmã que estudara comigo em Hogwarts, eu descobri mais tarde, Daphne, de quem eu me lembrava muito vagamente, era da Sonserina também. Já ela estudara na França, em Beauxbatons, eu descobri na mesma noite que a conheci, quando perguntei o porquê de seu sotaque.

Nossas famílias, que já eram amigas, estavam extasiadas com o nosso _namoro_. Sim, estávamos namorando. Apesar do que eu pensara na festa, Astoria era alguém para se namorar, e não encontrar uma vez ou outra em um bar apenas para levar para minha casa e transar. E eu gostava disso, e não reclamei quando em um almoço formal reunindo os Malfoy e os Greengrass, nos disseram que estavam arrumando os preparativos de nosso casamento.

Claro, era conveniente às nossas famílias, mas não era exatamente o que queríamos. Casar era algo que exigia responsabilidade e isso era tudo que nós não queríamos ter. Mas eu gostava dela, e e ela gostava de mim, e como um casamento arranjado por nossos pais iria acontecer uma hora ou outra, melhor que fosse com alguém como Astoria.

Em nossa festa de noivado nos divertimos tanto quanto em seu aniversário. Comprei um anel de prata com uma pequena esmeralda. Verde combinava incrivelmente com Astoria, era a cor de seus olhos, era a cor da Sonserina, que, ainda que ela não tivesse estudado em Hogwarts, era sua casa. Ela era ambiciosa e nós éramos egoístas mutuamente. Essas comparações sempre faziam nossos pais rirem.

Faltavam agora menos de duas semanas para nosso casamento. Nos impressionamos com a velocidade em que tudo aconteceu, e estávamos planejando uma lua-de-mel de um mês em Paris. Como eu amava o dinheiro!

Então chegara a hora de falar com Weasley. Me encontrara com ela duas vezes durante meu namoro e noivado com Astoria, e não me sentia culpado, embora não fosse mais tão agradável como antes. Weasley não sabia de nada, e com certeza seria um grande choque quando eu lhe contasse.

Marquei de me encontrar com ela na sexta. No nosso último encontro ela me passara seu telefone, para evitar futuros "desencontros" como ela chamara o bolo que eu lhe dei na outra vez. Quando cheguei ao bar de sempre, ela já me esperava, o vestido vermelho reluzindo sob a luz baixa da entrada. Ela logo foi para a porta do passageiro, mas eu não a abri. Saí pela porta do meu lado e fui até ela. "Hoje não vamos para minha casa" sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Porque não?" sua voz estava indignada. Provavelmente a última vez que fizera sexo fora há quase três semanas, comigo. Potter não devia ser mesmo de nada.

"Porque não" respondi secamente. "Agora vamos entrar, ok?".

Ela não respondeu e foi na frente, passando pelos seguranças rapidamente e esquadrinhando o local à procura de uma mesa. Nunca fazíamos reserva, pois nunca ficávamos no bar de verdade.

"Ali tem uma mesa desocupada" ela disse, a voz meio decepcionada.

"Então vamos, oras" a situação estava me deixando nervoso.

A música era calma naquela noite e pudemos conversar sem gritar. Ela olhava para mim sem acreditar, provavelmente imaginando porque estávamos _ali_ e não fazendo loucuras em minha cama.

"Ginny, preciso falar com você. É algo sério." Ela não me interrompeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu espero que você não fique magoada, mas..." eu fiz uma pausa, tomando coragem para dizer a bomba. E provavelmente Weasley explodiria "não podemos nos encontrar mais".

"Até quando, Draco?"

Eu me irritava quando ela me chamava pelo primeiro nome. Será que não entendia que para ela eu semrpe seria _Malfoy_? Chamá-la de Ginny era apenas uma estratégia para que ela caísse mais facilmente nas minhas conversas, mas ela não tinha direito algum de me chamar de Draco.

Controlei a vontade de dizer "para você é Malfoy" e respondi. "Até..." queria uma forma bem clara de explicar. "Não podemos nos encontrar nunca mais, Ginny. _Nunca mais_".

Ela me olhou nos olhos, visivelmente perplexa. "Por que?"

"Vou me casar".

A reação que eu menos esperava aconteceu. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e em alguns segundos ela estava chorando, soluçando. "Por que, Draco? _Por que?_

Eu senti algo estranho ao vê-la ali, chorando por mim. Não queria que ela chorasse, ela não podia. Coloquei minha cadeira próxima a dela, e a abracei. "Eu te amo, Ginny. Mas não posso ficar com você." Seria mentira?

Ela pôs a cabeça contra meu ombro, beijando meu pescoço como se esperasse que eu fosse desaparecer de repente. Aos poucos ela parou de chorar, e me olhou novamente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Você diz que me ama, mas você nunca mais quer me ver de novo."

Eu não tinha resposta para isso. "Me desculpe", foi só o que eu consegui murmurar.

Ela me deu um beijo de leve na boca, e de repente levantou-se e saiu, quase correndo pelo bar. A perdi de vista antes que ela passase pela porta. Enfim, terminara. Eu poderia ir para meu carro e passar na casa de Astoria antes de ir para casa, e dizer apenas que queria lhe desejar boa noite. Ela nunca desconfiaria. Em vez disso, resolvi pedir um drink.

E eu nunca mais veria Ginny.

_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weekness__  
__Oh, I need this_


	2. I Need This

**I need this**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

_You tell me that you love me__  
__But you never wanna see me again

* * *

_

"Eu te amo, Ginny. Mas não posso ficar com você."

Quando ele disse isso, eu não aguentei. Foi como a confirmação de todas as minhas dúvidas sobre o _"amor"_ dele. Era simplesmente sexo. Só isso. E como ele ainda ousava dizer que me amava?

"Você diz que me ama, mas você nunca mais quer me ver de novo."

Ele murmurou um "me desculpe". _Me desculpe_. Ah, claro. E então eu iria beijá-lo, ia perguntar se ele não queria transar pela última vez e depois ele ia me trazer para aquele mesmo bar ridículo, do qual eu já estava enjoada. É tão simples _pedir desculpas_, não?

Eu fui burra. Essa era a conclusão que eu finalmente havia tomado. Olhei para o anel dourado em meu dedo e tomei coragem para lhe dar o último beijo. De leve, apenas para sentir pela última vez aquele gosto amargo de cigarro e bebida que seus lábios tinham.

Levantei e saí a passos rápidos, tropeçando em meus próprios pés e empurrando as pessoas. Passei pela porta do bar e um segurança me olhou desconfiado. Não me importei. Sentei na calçada, o vestido vermelho novo ficando sujo e se desfiando. Nada importava.

Sentia que tinha chegado ao fundo do poço. Na frente de um bar, sentada na calçada, vestida naquela roupa vulgar só para agradá-lo e chorando. Imaginava o que as pessoas – apesar de poucas – que passavam na rua pensavam de mim. Provavelmente pensavam que era uma prostituta que havia sido abusada, extorquida e abandonada. Não deixava de ser, na verdade.

Malfoy me usara, enquanto eu só queria agradá-lo, levara uma parte de mim com ele, a minha dignidade e me abandonara. Ele me fez a prostituta que as pessoas imaginavam, realmente.

Não sei o que me machucava mais. Saber que ele havia me enganado, que não me amava como dizia, que eu era apenas aquela que ele usava nas noites em que não tinha ninguém para transar ou o fato de que eu nunca mais o veria de novo. Nunca mais. Isso doía.

Com certeza fora um erro apaixonar-se por ele. No começo eu queria apenas sexo, como ele. Não que eu e Harry não transássemos, mas com ele era diferente. Com meu noivo era tudo com tanto sentimento, tudo tão certo, que não tinha muita graça. Já com Draco eu sentia a adrenalina de estar com alguém que eu devia odiar, e a loucura de estar traindo Harry. Era tudo mais emocionante com o perigo.

Agora já não é mais erro, na verdade. É _pecado_. Porque erro é o nome que se dá àquilo que se faz para ser feliz, sem se importar com as consequências. Pecado é o nome que damos aos erros quando eles não dão certo e nos fazem sofrer. É um pouco complicado, mas sempre funcionou comigo. O que era _erro_ quando eu estava feliz e tudo era bom agora era _pecado_. E no final sempre se sofre.

As lágrimas agora estavam secas em meu rosto, e eu levantei. Tinha apenas um destino na mente. Caminhei quase perdida por vários minutos, sem ter medo do que poderia encontrar nas ruas escuras por que passava. Eu não tinha nada a perder, na verdade.

Depois de meia hora, talvez mais, talvez menos, não me lembro ao certo, cheguei e me anunciei ao porteiro. Ele falou pelo interfone com Harry e me mandou subir. O apartamento do meu noivo ficava no quarto andar.

No elevador, eu me olhei no espelho. Estava com um aspecto horrível. Era de se esperar, afinal. Meu vestido estava imundo e rasgado em algumas partes, e minha maquiagem estava completamente borrada, descendo em linhas pretas por meu rosto, o lápis preto misturado às lágrimas. Não importava, como nada mais importava.

Quando o elevador chegou ao quarto andar, meus pés me levaram até o apartamento de Harry sem mesmo que eu pensasse. Acho que se não fosse isso, talvez eu sequer lembrasse onde ele morava. Bati à porta duas vezes, de leve, com certeza Harry já estava na sala, me esperando. Ele abriu-a rapidamente.

"O que aconteceu?" ele me perguntou ao me ver, com uma expressão assustada. Realmente minha aparência não estava nada agradável. Eu não disse nada, e por alguns segundos permaneci olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. Ele me olhou de volta, e eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço, o abraçando involuntariamente. As lágrimas voltaram a rolar por meu rosto e eu estava chorando alto, sem perceber. Ele passava as mãos por minhas costas carinhosamente, na tentativa de me confortar. Mas não era o suficiente.

"Está tudo bem, Ginny. Está tudo bem. Me diga o que aconteceu" ele falou ao meu ouvido, sua voz doce me fez sentir ainda mais culpada, e eu chorei mais alto, quase me engasgando com os soluços.

"Me perdoa" eu disse, olhando em seus olhos preocupados.

"Por quê, Ginny? O que aconteceu, me explique!" Harry ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Eu respirei fundo, tentando tomando coragem para falar. "Por favor" ele pediu. Eu tinha que falar.

"Eu... Malfoy..." fiz uma pausa, soluçando mais "nós dois, Harry..." eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro novamente e respirei fundo. "Nós estávamos nos encontrando".

Eu me surpreendi quando percebi que ele ainda acariciava minhas costas, e estava com a cabeça pousada sobre a minha. E foi com a voz calma e ainda doce que ele falou "acalme-se".

Ele me levou até o sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Será que _ele_ tinha entendido o que eu lhe dissera? Me sentia cada vez pior ao vê-lo entando me acalmar, me acariciando. Até que não suportei e gritei "HARRY, ESTOU DIZENDO QUE EU ESTIVE COM MALFOY! NÓS _TRANSAMOS_!" chorava mais compulsivamente agora, depois de ter gritado aquilo e me soltado dele.

"Eu sei" ele disse, calmo. "Mas você sabe que me ama".

Então ele me abraçou com força, me beijando com desejo, passava suas mãos pela minha cintura, e em poucos instantes já estava deitado sobre mim no sofá de sua casa. "E sabe que eu também te amo" ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, entre um beijo e outro. "Foda-se o Malfoy".

Eu estava assustada. Harry estava agindo de um modo estranho, como eu nunca esperava que ele reagisse a isso. "Você não está com raiva?" Ele parou de beijar minha orelha e olhou em meus olhos.

"É claro que estou" sua voz estava mais forte agora. "Mas não vou deixar que Malfoy acabe com tudo".

Não era assim a _vitória_? Não era passar por cima do que acontecia de ruim e se entregar a algo bom? Então porque eu não estava feliz, me sentindo bem por estar nos braços de meu noivo e não nos de Malfoy? Porque?

E, mesmo lutando para suportar tudo aquilo, o amor que eu não merecia de Harry, eu não consegui e o afastei. Ele me olhou surpreso e eu não chorei quando disse "Desculpe, Harry. Na verdade, eu não sei". E saí rápido, abrindo a porta e correndo para o elevador. Minha vida se resumiria a sair correndo de lugares, sempre machucada?

Não reparei em minha própria imagem no espelho. Quando me olhei, tudo o que vi foi uma sombra de Harry e de Draco. A sombra que eu havia me tornado. Cheguei a portaria e saí do prédio sem olhar para trás. Andei pelas ruas escuras mais uma vez, dessa vez sem rumo.

Sempre tentamos fugir de nossos medos, nossas tristezas, nossas fraquezas e de nossas próprias trevas. Mas não percebemos que precisamos delas tanto quanto precisamos das alegrias, da doçura e do amor. É uma troca. E sempre parece que oferecemos o que temos de bom e recebemos o contrário. Os opostos se atraem, afinal.

Quando me dei conta, estava de volta ao bar tão conhecido. Entrei e o segurança deu uma risadinha. Draco ainda estava ali. Queria encontrá-lo, mas não esperava que ele ainda estivesse ali. Fui até sua mesa e sem dizer nada, joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e colei meu corpo ao dele, o beijando com intensidade. E ele correspondeu ao beijo, como sempre.

No final, sempre voltamos para as trevas, as tristezas e as fraquezas. E para a doçura. É a nossa vitória.

_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weekness__  
__Oh, I need this_


	3. Finite

**Finite**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

_You tell me that you love me__  
__But you never wanna see me again

* * *

_

Não foi um choque. Quando Ginny entrou em minha casa, maltrapilha, chorando desesperadamente, eu esperava algo muito pior que aquilo, e talvez por isso não tenha me espantado tanto. Apenas perguntava o que havia acontecido, como se disso dependesse minha vida.

Eu realmente a amava.

Ela demorou um pouco para se acalmar o suficiente para conseguir falar. E quando a ficha caiu, eu não quis acreditar. Eu simplesmente não _podia_ acreditar. Não era verdade, não era, _não era_. Mas eu não ia ser derrotado, simplesmente. Meu orgulho pesava dos dois lados agora. Seria ferido tanto se eu ignorasse os fatos e continuasse com Ginny quanto se eu acabasse tudo e fosse o "corno" da história.

Não faria diferença agora.

Escolhi a primeira – e talvez mais fácil – opção. Fingi que não me importava, que meu amor por ela era trandescendente e que nada que acontecesse poderia terminar com ele. A abracei, e tentei até mesmo fazê-la esquecer de tudo aquilo com beijos e carícias.

O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

Ao ouvir isso ela se indignou, a culpa tomando conta de seu ser. Eu brigava comigo mesmo por ficar feliz com isso. Mas no fundo, eu tinha motivos, não? Ela me traíra, a alguns meses de nosso casamento, como se não tivesse nenhum valor para ela.

Eu a deixei ir embora. Sequer me levantei do sofá quando ela saiu correndo, com certeza esperando que eu a seguisse, gritando "Ginny, por favor, fique". Não, eu permaneci ali, a observando ir embora. E quando ela sumiu de vista, eu apenas me levantei e tranquei a porta, voltando para o que estava fazendo antes. Simples.

Afinal, _tudo_ tem fim um dia. As coisas infinitas não existem, são apenas invenções de quem não tem mais esperanças nas finitas e se agarram ao que acreditam ser infinito. Deus é uma delas. Porque se o infinito existisse, seríamos todos inferiores, pois temos as limitações de quem não dura para sempre. Sempre teremos. Não, na verdade, sempre não. Durante todo o tempo que existirmos.

E como tudo que é finito, o _nós_ acabou para Ginny e eu. Não existia mais nós dois, agora éramos ela e eu, separados, sempre. Por toda nossa existência.

Finito é tudo aquilo que tem um fim, segundo o dicionário. Poderia ser resumido apenas com _"finito é tudo"_. Sucinto e mais correto. As coisas precisam ser assim.

Talvez agora Ginny estivesse com Draco, e ele estaria enxugando suas lágrimas. É claro que dói pensar nisso. Mas é a verdade. E eles também são finitos. Assim como eu e Ginny não duramos, eles não durarão. É a lei da vida.

Não há quem viva feliz para sempre, há apenas quem morre cedo demais para sofrer.

_I need the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weekness__  
__Oh, I need this_


	4. Sempre

**Lake**  
Por shade

* * *

Folhas secas e avermelhadas de outono caíam livres. Formavam um tapete por todo aquele terreno. Flutuavam tão leves como poderiam ser naquelas águas calmas que beiravam o lago. Um local que continha tantas histórias. De tantas pessoas. De tantas épocas. Mas que no fim nenhuma importava. A não ser a dela.

Um local repleto de lembranças. Tempos passados em algumas estações. História que começou também em um outono. Época inesquecível. Seus dedos novamente tocavam aquelas águas, como alguns anos atrás.

A água era fria. Seu coração era quente. Aquecido por simples memórias. De tempos que dificilmente voltariam. O vermelho manchado pelo negro. Sentimentos vencidos pelo horror de uma guerra. Na época sem data para acabar. Ainda não oficialmente declarada. Negada pela maioria. Mas que já carregava suas perdas.

O toque da água gelada contrastava com seu coração aquecido. Deixava seu corpo morno. Seus sentimentos eram mornos. Uma saudade que não era triste. Nunca poderia ser. As lembranças eram boas. Os momentos eram bons. A falta era sentida, mas o sentimento era morno. De um lado a tamanha felicidade do passado. Do outro a solidão do presente. Opostos, distintos. Assim como eles. Que se misturavam, sem deixar de ser quem eram.

Enquanto ele era frio, ela era quente e quando estavam juntos eram mornos. Não eram nenhum excesso, nem alcançavam um extremo. Apenas eram e simplesmente sentiam. Sabiam até onde poderiam ir e achavam que o risco valia. Alguns chamariam de tempo perdido. Contudo ninguém poderia proferir tais palavras. Ninguém sabia. Ninguém julgava. Eles julgavam porque apenas eles sabiam. Seriam até quando fosse possível, e então eles deixariam de existir. O plural voltaria a ser singular. Somente lembranças seriam mantidas. Aquecendo o coração daquela menina, enquanto sua mão gelava.

Apenas o lago seria testemunha. Mas ele sempre seria de muitas histórias e vidas. Aquela seria mais uma. Assim era esperado, ninguém precisaria saber. Apenas quem interessava. Apenas ela. Apenas ele. Apenas o lago. E nenhum deles estava disposto a revelar.

Muitos esperariam grandes atitudes. Naquela época ela esperava apenas felicidade. Queria reconforto, essa era a diferença. Ele era um garoto. Um simples garoto. Imaturo, ingênuo. Como tantos outros. Tanto quanto ela.

Não haveria esperanças ou surpresas. Havia uma certeza, um limite que quando alcançado, nada mais seria igual. Afinal, eles não queriam ser diferentes. Não queriam mudar. Não mudaram. Eles sabiam e se afastaram. Apenas boas lembranças ficaram.

Não havia ressentimento. Não havia dor. Apenas saudade. Nada extremo. Eles não eram extremos. Eram simples. Com sentimentos simples.

A água era gelada, assim como os olhos dele. Frios, cinzas, vazios. Tanto para ela quanto para qualquer outro. Compreensão. Ela o entendia. Enxergava por trás desses olhos. Encontrava um garoto atrás daquele olhar. Um simples garoto. Inocente, assustado, perdido. Idêntico a ela.

Eles não queriam. Não achavam necessária aquela guerra. Mas nada poderiam fazer. Não poderiam impedi-la. Seus caminhos se tornariam opostos. Um destino consciente. Eles sabiam e não queriam impedir

Tirou sua mão da água e deitou-se na grama. O som das folhas secas se partindo quebravam o silêncio predominante no ambiente. Nada maculava seus pensamentos. Nada atrapalhava sua viagem ao passado. Até aquele único som parecia percorrer a distância dos anos. Tornava-se parte do momento. Parte da lembrança. Assim como era antes, repetia-se agora. A diferença é que antes era plural. Agora era singular.

Um dia como outro qualquer em seu quarto ano. Evitava as confusões da sala comunal. Preferia a tranqüilidade do lago. Sempre o lago. Lugar escolhido pelos casais. Lugar que restava a quem desejasse ficar sozinho. A mesma calma da água passava para quem estava próximo. Um dia comum. Exceto pelos olhos cinza e frios, olhos vazios e tristes. Revelando uma alma desconhecida. Uma alma incompreendida. Uma alma com ideais distorcidos, mas ainda assim a alma de um garoto. Um simples e aflito garoto.

Receou aproximação. Vozes internas ecoavam mandando se afastar. Mas agora que enxergou além da superfície, aqueles olhos não a enganavam. Como era de se esperar, a recepção não foi das mais calorosas. Ele era frio, mas ela era quente. E seria por ambos se fosse necessário.

Todas as diferenças jogadas em suas ácidas palavras. Sempre foi assim. Sempre seria assim. Naquele dia não havia sido diferente. Nem em alguns próximos que se seguiram. Diferenças que foram sumariamente ignoradas. Deixadas para o futuro. Quando seriam inevitáveis. Foram inevitáveis.

Ele estava sem os sapatos. Seus pés enfiados no lago. A água era fria. Ele também. Explicou que se anestesiava. Apenas sentia, deixava a água trabalhar. Precisava esfriar ainda mais. Não apenas aparente, mas internamente.

Queriam conversar. Não havia palavras. Eles eram opostos. Pensamentos opostos. Assuntos delicados. Seria o fim da harmonia. Uma harmonia silenciosa, reconfortante. Serviria como lembrança em momentos difíceis. Estava servindo agora.

Tentou acompanhá-lo. Tirou seus sapatos enfiando os pés na água. Recolheu rapidamente. A água era fria e ela era quente. Quente demais para aquela água. Ela não queria esfriar. Ele não queria ser aquecido. Concluíram que o máximo seria o morno, o meio termo. Cada um com sua essência mantida. Pequenas adaptações, e grandes singularidades.

Não desistia. Recolocou os sapatos e molhou a ponta dos dedos da mão na água. Podia agüentar. Fazia pequenos círculos no lago. Acabava com a ausência de movimentos. Ao lado dos pés dele. Escondidos na altura da canela, daquela água calma.

Recolheu suas mãos. Não pelo contato com o frio, que agora compreendia. Mas para pegar algo em sua mochila. Tirou um pequeno pote com alguns doces. Os olhos tristes vibraram atrás dos fios de cabelo loiro. Tão loiro que quase se confundia com a pele branca.

Estendeu uma pequena toalha espalhando os doces por ela. Seus chocolates, bombons, balas e um pedaço de bolo. Sempre ouviu de sua mãe que doces alegravam. Concordava e passava adiante essa idéia.

Ele mantinha-se receoso. Mesmo após ela oferecer e insistir. Ela sabia que o garoto travava uma pequena luta interna. Observava com seus olhos castanhos, da mesma cor daqueles chocolates que ele receava em aceitar. Garoto simples. Garoto orgulhoso. Tanto quanto ela.

Conseguia ouvir os estalos das folhas secas sendo trituradas nas mãos dele. Mãos brancas apertando o vermelho das folhas. Segurando sua vontade. Sendo derrotado por uma última barreira. Quebrada somente pelas mãos brancas dela conduzindo as dele até os chocolates.

Seus olhos se comunicavam com os dele. Finalmente o último obstáculo sendo vencido. Encarava aqueles olhos tristes do garoto. Ela o compreendia, mas não entendia o motivo, apenas sentia. Observava enquanto ambos comiam.

Ele tirou os pés enrugados da água. Calçou novamente os sapatos, começando a se afastar. Em um último momento, os olhos tristes se voltaram em sua direção e expressaram um singelo sorriso. Não de alegria. Não de felicidade. Apenas de agradecimento, uma luz em meio à escuridão. Despedia-se dela e despedia-se do lago.

No dia seguinte. Mais um dia como outro qualquer, exceto pelo mesmo garoto de olhar triste. Sentou-se a seu lado. Novamente ele com os pés na água fria. A única diferença era um pequeno sorriso. Simples como aquele garoto. Como qualquer garoto.

Ela mexia em sua mochila a procura da toalha e de doces. Dessa vez ele também os trazia consigo. Fosse por orgulho, necessidade, ou simplesmente por sua real vontade ela nunca saberia. Não precisava. Tudo que queria saber não estava fora, mas sim dentro. Um lugar onde poucos enxergavam. Quase ninguém tentava. Um lugar que ela estava começando a enxergar.

Com o tempo os dias normais não mais eram a sua solidão naquele lago, mas sim na companhia daquele garoto de cabelo loiro. Um garoto simples, de olhar triste que reservava apenas para ela um tímido sorriso. Perpetuando-se até onde seria possível. Passando até o fim daquele outono, e de encontro às outras estações. Um momento único. Apenas deles e do lago. Sua maior e mais silenciosa companhia.

Conversas jogadas fora. Assuntos aleatórios cuidadosamente escolhidos. Não poderia interferir naquela paz. Atrapalhar aqueles momentos. Isso aconteceria um dia. E seria inevitável. Só restava estender ao máximo, não encurtar.

Ela agora voltava a agitar o lago. Como naquele primeiro dia. Lembrando de todos os acontecimentos. De cada cena. De cada palavra sem importância trocada. Momentos que não voltariam. Mas que nunca seriam esquecidos. Sempre aquecendo seu coração. Que segundo as palavras dele já era quente. E refletia em seus cabelos. Vermelho, muito vivo.

Lembrou-se do dia em que sua pele branca estava manchada de chocolate. Uma marca que ele fez questão de tirar passando delicadamente seus dedos ao redor dos lábios dela. O toque dele era frio, mas ao contato com sua pele ficava morno. Não incendiava, mas relaxava, entorpecia.

Sem perceber ela já estava de olhos fechados. Enquanto os dedos dele tiravam à pequena mancha de chocolate que havia ficado em sua bochecha. Respirava acelerada ao toque. Até que esse foi interrompido. Não mais sentia aquelas mãos mornas. Agora sentia a respiração dele próxima a sua. E finalmente sentia os lábios dele roçarem levemente aos seus.

Ela era quente, seus lábios também eram quentes. Ele era frio, mas sua boca era quente. A ruiva nunca poderia ter imaginado. Apenas com um leve roçar. Delicado, sem pressa, tentador. Não cruzava essa linha. Ele era orgulhoso. Ela também. Afastando-se um pouco ambos abriram os olhos. Quase não se via mais tristeza naquele olhar. Podia sentir melhor agora que apenas poucos centímetros os separavam. A respiração dele ainda era presente na sua.

Demorou um pouco até que finalmente decidiram aproximar-se de novo. Desta vez ultrapassando um pouco mais aquele limite não-verbal imposto segundos atrás. Ela sentiu inteiramente o calor dos lábios dele. Ele tinha gosto de chocolate. Doce, inebriante. Cabelo loiro se misturando ao ruivo. Seus movimentos eram lentos. Não tinham pressa. Queriam estender o momento. Momentos que continuaram durante o passar dos dias. Todos os dias. Apenas ela, ele e o lago de testemunha.

Ginny nunca mais veria um piquenique de outra forma. Não havia a remota possibilidade de não lembrar desses instantes. Draco Malfoy havia cravado nela essa sensação para sempre. E ela tinha certeza, que disso o loiro também nunca se livraria.

Encontravam-se sempre. No mesmo lugar, naquele mesmo fim de tarde. Até o dia que eles sabiam que chegaria. Que não poderia ser evitado. E nem tinham essa pretensão. A ruiva soube exatamente que aquele seria o último encontro quando Draco estava partindo. Não precisava de palavras, mas seus olhos contavam tudo. Não para os outros, apenas para ela. Um olhar que só ela reconhecia. Um beijo como se fosse o último. Ginny percebeu que ele não sabia o motivo. Apenas sentia como ela.

No dia seguinte Lucius Malfoy estava preso. Ela havia participado diretamente do confronto contra eles. Contra Draco e seu pai. Ela tinha certeza que ele não sabia, apenas sentia. Ela sentia. Sabiam que esse momento chegaria. Apenas o ignoravam. Passando para seu quinto ano, nunca mais se encontraram, nem se falaram. Os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais tristes. Tudo era lembrança. Simples lembrança de um garoto simples. E aquela doce saudade de um beijo com gosto de chocolate.

Veio a morte de Dumbledore. Ouviu todas as histórias possíveis. Não condiziam com aquele garoto de olhar triste que se encontrava secretamente com ela no lago. Estava confusa. Então Harry, aquele que sempre amou platonicamente e agora finalmente estava com ela, revelou o que aconteceu naquela noite. E mesmo sem saber, Potter salvou nela uma imagem que estava quase sendo destruída, de um passado que ela não queria esquecer.

Draco então ainda era um simples garoto, triste, assustado, aflito e que, como ela imaginou, não seria capaz daquilo. Apesar de tudo, ainda era o garoto que ela havia conhecido. Somente ela e o lago, mais ninguém.

Levantou-se despertando das lembranças. Estava ali para falar com sua filha. Reencontrou o lago e acabou perdida no passado. Quando avistou Lily ao fundo se aproximando. Estava se despedindo do tal amigo. Reconheceu nele o mesmo cabelo loiro e pele muito branca. Os olhos cinza, frios, mas que dessa vez não eram tristes. E não tinham uma guerra para atrapalhar.

**Fim**


	5. Lake

**Veneno Sangue**  
por Ingrid Mariane Black

* * *

Seus cabelos podiam ser de qualquer cor. Pretos, brancos, castanhos. Loiros como os dele. Mas não. Eram vermelhos. Como o outono.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Vermelho-outono nos cabelos, os lábios eram vermelhos como morangos. Mas o vermelho mais belo era o de seu sangue. Intenso, brilhante. Vermelho-sangue.

Sangue que corria em suas veias apenas para que pudessem se encontrar. Sangue que pulsava violentamente quando ele a empurrava contra a parede, apertando sua cintura delicada e mordendo seu pescoço, que sempre acabava marcado. De vermelho.  
Ginevra era toda pecado. De seus lábios vermelhos escorria veneno. E a cada vez que se encontravam na calada da noite, o veneno se infiltrava no corpo de Draco, correndo pelas veias misturado ao seu sangue puro. Veneno-sangue.

"Pare de olhar para os lados, Weasley."

"Não quero que nos vejam." Ele riu debochado, enquanto acendia o cigarro.

"E eu que pensava que grifinórios fossem corajosos."

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos castanhos, para em seguida virar o rosto. Odiava que a chamassem de covarde. Odiava mais ainda quando era Draco a dizer aquilo. Justamente a pessoa mais covarde que ela já conhecera. E o impulso de acabar com a farsa a envenenava. Mas logo passava, porque era até óbvio que ela não queimaria seu casamento de papel com o Eleito. Ainda mais por alguém como Draco.

"O quê, querido? Você tem uma aliança de brilhantes para me dar? Por que, se tiver, eu aparato agora para casa." Ele a encarou, os olhos cor de gelo faiscaram num ódio gelado que lhe era peculiar.

"Foi o que pensei", completou, após alguns instantes de silêncio. Apertou a varinha com força numa mão, enquanto com a outra pegava o cigarro que jazia esquecido no cinzeiro e tragava profundamente. "Faça um favor a nós dois, Draco. Cale-se."  
Ele se levantou e ela o seguiu. Assim que saíram do restaurante, deram-se as mãos e rodopiaram para o apartamento que usavam para se encontrar.

Sem cerimônias, Ginny despiu o casaco, atirou os sapatos para o outro lado, soltou os cabelos e esperou que ele viesse a ela.  
Mas Draco não se aproximou. Ao contrário, ele desabotoou a camisa azul, lentamente tirou os sapatos, sentou na cama e acendeu um cigarro.

Ela o observou com um meio sorriso. Desde que Ginny estava no quinto ano, as coisas eram daquele jeito. Principalmente depois que ela e Harry passaram a namorar e lhe parecia impossível respirar sem ter um dos dois por perto. E as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito, agora que o loiro já tinha vinte e cinco anos.

"Não fique bravo, querido. Nós dois sabíamos desde a escola que as coisas seriam difíceis..."

"Faça um favor a nós dois, Weasley... Cale-se. O que te faz pensar que eu me importo?"

"Assim que eu tirar minha roupa, você vai se importar..." E sentou no colo do rapaz, enlaçando as pernas com firmeza ao redor do seu tronco.  
Draco abaixou a alça do vestido de Ginny e beijou seu ombro com suavidade calculada.

Ela o segurou pela nuca e os lábios se encontraram num beijo profundo, cheio de paixão e fúria. As línguas travavam uma batalha sem aparente ganhador. Interromperam o beijo brevemente, enquanto Draco tirava o vestido escarlate de Ginny, fazendo o mesmo com a própria camisa. Ela o abraçou com mais força, sentindo os troncos quentes se tocando. Draco apertou os seios da ruiva por cima do sutiã, enquanto beijava seus lábios, e descia para o queixo, passando a língua pelo pescoço e indo até o lóbulo da orelha.

"Draco?" Murmurou na orelha do homem, segurando-o pelos cabelos macios. "Você me ama?"  
Ele se soltou com agilidade e a segurou suavemente pelo queixo, forçando o contato visual.

"Por que pergunta se sabe a resposta?"

"Não precisa se preocupar, querido. Eu também não te amo." Retrucou, após alguns segundos de silêncio. Sorriu docemente. "Eu também não te amo."

Se ela quisesse ter dito mais alguma coisa, não teria tempo, porque ele a agarrou pela cintura com uma mão e pela nuca com a outra. Deitou-a na cama, acariciando a pele de leite, correndo a língua quente pelo umbigo, subindo até os seios e tirando o sutiã com pressa. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar. Cravou as longas unhas na pele das costas pálidas dele, sem conseguir conter um gemido.  
Ginny pensou que explodiria de prazer. Jamais pensara em ver Draco tão empolgado, muito menos tão preocupado em satisfaze-la.

Separaram-se, ofegantes. Os corpos quentes e molhados. Draco deixou-se cair ao lado de Ginny, puxando o lençol para cobri-los.

Ele abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois e percebeu que ela estava dormindo. Rapidamente se levantou, recuperando-se da letargia. Saiu do banho e secou os cabelos com um feitiço.

Parou na frente da cama, observando a ruiva dormir. Girou a varinha entre os dedos, produzindo faíscas douradas.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Os cabelos eram vermelhos como o outono.  
Os lábios, como morangos. Naquele momento, o corpo estava cheio de manchas da mesma cor.

Draco deu seu costumeiro sorriso de lado, aquele em que apenas o lado esquerdo denunciava a intenção.

Ela era toda vermelha e ele gostava daquilo.

Mas havia algo que ele gostaria de ver. Um tom de vermelho que podia apostar que era totalmente diferente de qualquer outro no mundo.  
Rodou a varinha entre os dedos novamente, produzindo faíscas vermelhas.

O veneno que sempre corria em suas veias quando estava com Ginny, começou a agir. Uma sensação estranha lambeu suas entranhas. Draco se aproximou novamente da amante, e uando ela abriu os olhos, ele tocou seus cabelos.

"Você estava errada, Ginny", ela piscou, confusa. "Eu te amava." Ele murmurou e se afastou antes que Ginny sequer tivesse tempo de processar a informação.

"Draco..."

Ele se virou num gesto elegante, fazendo um aceno longo com a varinha. Sua voz saiu gelada e suave.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Vermelho-outono nos cabelos. Os lábios eram vermelhos como morangos. Mas o vermelho mais belo era o de seu sangue. Intenso, brilhante, quente. Ele se abaixou ao seu lado, tocando o sangue que jorrava, levando os dedos aos lábios.

Fechou os olhos, saboreando a substância mais deliciosa e fantástica que já provara. Sorriu, observando a respiração de Ginny ficar mais difícil e rasa. Seus olhos marrons eram puro terror. Suas mãos agarravam convulsivamente os lençóis outrora brancos e as pernas se moviam cada vez mais lentas, numa última tentativa desesperada de sobreviver.

XXxXxXxX

Draco acendeu um cigarro, acenando friamente para o porteiro trouxa que o cumprimentava, solícito como um elfo doméstico.  
Ela estava errada. Ele a amara. Mas Draco não tinha o direito de ama-la. Esse direito pertencia a Harry Potter. Assim sendo, o amor tornara-se ódio.  
Ódio que corria nas suas veias, mantendo-o vivo.  
Pela última vez, naquela noite fria, ele a possuíra, conhecendo cada um dos seus tons de vermelho, inclusive o mais belo. E agora, um pouco dela corriam em sua veias, misturado ao seu sangue puro. Veneno-sangue.  
A culpa não era dele. Ginny era petulante e peçonhenta. Uma víbora. E morrera vítima do próprio veneno. Veneno-sangue.


	6. Veneno Sangue

**Veneno Sangue**  
por Ingrid Mariane Black

* * *

Seus cabelos podiam ser de qualquer cor. Pretos, brancos, castanhos. Loiros como os dele. Mas não. Eram vermelhos. Como o outono.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Vermelho-outono nos cabelos, os lábios eram vermelhos como morangos. Mas o vermelho mais belo era o de seu sangue. Intenso, brilhante. Vermelho-sangue.

Sangue que corria em suas veias apenas para que pudessem se encontrar. Sangue que pulsava violentamente quando ele a empurrava contra a parede, apertando sua cintura delicada e mordendo seu pescoço, que sempre acabava marcado. De vermelho.  
Ginevra era toda pecado. De seus lábios vermelhos escorria veneno. E a cada vez que se encontravam na calada da noite, o veneno se infiltrava no corpo de Draco, correndo pelas veias misturado ao seu sangue puro. Veneno-sangue.

"Pare de olhar para os lados, Weasley."

"Não quero que nos vejam." Ele riu debochado, enquanto acendia o cigarro.

"E eu que pensava que grifinórios fossem corajosos."

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos castanhos, para em seguida virar o rosto. Odiava que a chamassem de covarde. Odiava mais ainda quando era Draco a dizer aquilo. Justamente a pessoa mais covarde que ela já conhecera. E o impulso de acabar com a farsa a envenenava. Mas logo passava, porque era até óbvio que ela não queimaria seu casamento de papel com o Eleito. Ainda mais por alguém como Draco.

"O quê, querido? Você tem uma aliança de brilhantes para me dar? Por que, se tiver, eu aparato agora para casa." Ele a encarou, os olhos cor de gelo faiscaram num ódio gelado que lhe era peculiar.

"Foi o que pensei", completou, após alguns instantes de silêncio. Apertou a varinha com força numa mão, enquanto com a outra pegava o cigarro que jazia esquecido no cinzeiro e tragava profundamente. "Faça um favor a nós dois, Draco. Cale-se."  
Ele se levantou e ela o seguiu. Assim que saíram do restaurante, deram-se as mãos e rodopiaram para o apartamento que usavam para se encontrar.

Sem cerimônias, Ginny despiu o casaco, atirou os sapatos para o outro lado, soltou os cabelos e esperou que ele viesse a ela.  
Mas Draco não se aproximou. Ao contrário, ele desabotoou a camisa azul, lentamente tirou os sapatos, sentou na cama e acendeu um cigarro.

Ela o observou com um meio sorriso. Desde que Ginny estava no quinto ano, as coisas eram daquele jeito. Principalmente depois que ela e Harry passaram a namorar e lhe parecia impossível respirar sem ter um dos dois por perto. E as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito, agora que o loiro já tinha vinte e cinco anos.

"Não fique bravo, querido. Nós dois sabíamos desde a escola que as coisas seriam difíceis..."

"Faça um favor a nós dois, Weasley... Cale-se. O que te faz pensar que eu me importo?"

"Assim que eu tirar minha roupa, você vai se importar..." E sentou no colo do rapaz, enlaçando as pernas com firmeza ao redor do seu tronco.  
Draco abaixou a alça do vestido de Ginny e beijou seu ombro com suavidade calculada.

Ela o segurou pela nuca e os lábios se encontraram num beijo profundo, cheio de paixão e fúria. As línguas travavam uma batalha sem aparente ganhador. Interromperam o beijo brevemente, enquanto Draco tirava o vestido escarlate de Ginny, fazendo o mesmo com a própria camisa. Ela o abraçou com mais força, sentindo os troncos quentes se tocando. Draco apertou os seios da ruiva por cima do sutiã, enquanto beijava seus lábios, e descia para o queixo, passando a língua pelo pescoço e indo até o lóbulo da orelha.

"Draco?" Murmurou na orelha do homem, segurando-o pelos cabelos macios. "Você me ama?"  
Ele se soltou com agilidade e a segurou suavemente pelo queixo, forçando o contato visual.

"Por que pergunta se sabe a resposta?"

"Não precisa se preocupar, querido. Eu também não te amo." Retrucou, após alguns segundos de silêncio. Sorriu docemente. "Eu também não te amo."

Se ela quisesse ter dito mais alguma coisa, não teria tempo, porque ele a agarrou pela cintura com uma mão e pela nuca com a outra. Deitou-a na cama, acariciando a pele de leite, correndo a língua quente pelo umbigo, subindo até os seios e tirando o sutiã com pressa. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar. Cravou as longas unhas na pele das costas pálidas dele, sem conseguir conter um gemido.  
Ginny pensou que explodiria de prazer. Jamais pensara em ver Draco tão empolgado, muito menos tão preocupado em satisfaze-la.

Separaram-se, ofegantes. Os corpos quentes e molhados. Draco deixou-se cair ao lado de Ginny, puxando o lençol para cobri-los.

Ele abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois e percebeu que ela estava dormindo. Rapidamente se levantou, recuperando-se da letargia. Saiu do banho e secou os cabelos com um feitiço.

Parou na frente da cama, observando a ruiva dormir. Girou a varinha entre os dedos, produzindo faíscas douradas.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Os cabelos eram vermelhos como o outono.  
Os lábios, como morangos. Naquele momento, o corpo estava cheio de manchas da mesma cor.

Draco deu seu costumeiro sorriso de lado, aquele em que apenas o lado esquerdo denunciava a intenção.

Ela era toda vermelha e ele gostava daquilo.

Mas havia algo que ele gostaria de ver. Um tom de vermelho que podia apostar que era totalmente diferente de qualquer outro no mundo.  
Rodou a varinha entre os dedos novamente, produzindo faíscas vermelhas.

O veneno que sempre corria em suas veias quando estava com Ginny, começou a agir. Uma sensação estranha lambeu suas entranhas. Draco se aproximou novamente da amante, e uando ela abriu os olhos, ele tocou seus cabelos.

"Você estava errada, Ginny", ela piscou, confusa. "Eu te amava." Ele murmurou e se afastou antes que Ginny sequer tivesse tempo de processar a informação.

"Draco..."

Ele se virou num gesto elegante, fazendo um aceno longo com a varinha. Sua voz saiu gelada e suave.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Vermelho-outono nos cabelos. Os lábios eram vermelhos como morangos. Mas o vermelho mais belo era o de seu sangue. Intenso, brilhante, quente. Ele se abaixou ao seu lado, tocando o sangue que jorrava, levando os dedos aos lábios.

Fechou os olhos, saboreando a substância mais deliciosa e fantástica que já provara. Sorriu, observando a respiração de Ginny ficar mais difícil e rasa. Seus olhos marrons eram puro terror. Suas mãos agarravam convulsivamente os lençóis outrora brancos e as pernas se moviam cada vez mais lentas, numa última tentativa desesperada de sobreviver.

XXxXxXxX

Draco acendeu um cigarro, acenando friamente para o porteiro trouxa que o cumprimentava, solícito como um elfo doméstico.  
Ela estava errada. Ele a amara. Mas Draco não tinha o direito de ama-la. Esse direito pertencia a Harry Potter. Assim sendo, o amor tornara-se ódio.  
Ódio que corria nas suas veias, mantendo-o vivo.  
Pela última vez, naquela noite fria, ele a possuíra, conhecendo cada um dos seus tons de vermelho, inclusive o mais belo. E agora, um pouco dela corriam em sua veias, misturado ao seu sangue puro. Veneno-sangue.  
A culpa não era dele. Ginny era petulante e peçonhenta. Uma víbora. E morrera vítima do próprio veneno. Veneno-sangue.


	7. Apenas Mais Uma Weasley

**Apenas mais uma Weasley**  
por Lady Malfoy

* * *

Dizem que quando perdemos algo, ou alguém, a dor que sentimos não pode ser comparada a nada.

Que essa dor chega a ser tão grande, que tudo o que conseguimos sentir é aquela sensação de imenso vazio.

Nunca acreditei nisso.

Quando perdia alguém, tudo o que fazia era erguer minha cabeça, e continuar vivendo minha vida, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se nada à minha volta importasse.

As pessoas costumam julgar isso como mesquinharia, eu, como uma atitude mais que correta, mas ela julgou como egoísmo.

Egoísmo.

Ou, segundo o dicionário, amor exclusivo de si próprio.

Desde pequeno todos costumavam me dizer o quão egoísta eu era, e eu, sempre os ignorei. Que todos pensassem o quisessem ao meu respeito, eu nunca dei a mínima importância, afinal, tudo não passava de um pré julgamento sobre quem eu realmente era e sou. Não que eu seja a pessoa mais puritana do planeta, mas acho que me conheço suficientemente bem para reconhecer meus próprios defeitos.

Uma vez, quando tinha doze anos, fui passar as férias na casa dos meus avós e tamanha foi minha surpresa ao ficar sabendo que meus primos bastardos também iriam para lá.

Jamais me esquecerei das quase duas semanas de castigo que eu peguei por ter colocado fogo em minha prima Penélope, ou como meus queridos familiares costumavam a chamar "Penny".

Nunca me arrependi um só momento de ver aquela pentelha correr de um lado para o outro com os cabelos ruivos pegando fogo. Aquele foi, sem dúvida alguma, um dos dias mais divertidos da minha vida. Não que eu seja adivinho ou coisa do tipo, mas tenho fortes suspeitas de que aquele tenha sido o motivo para que minha tia Eloíse tenha ficado vários anos sem visitar á mim e meus pais. Foram os quatro anos mais felizes da minha vida.

Não era segredo para ninguém que desde que eu havia entrado em Hogwarts, não suportava mais ver qualquer pessoa de cabelos vermelhos na minha frente. O motivo era óbvio: Weasley's.

Cresci ouvindo meu pai dizer o quanto Arthur Weasley era impertinente e como sempre fazia questão de atrapalhar qualquer coisa que meu pai tivesse em mente, já que ele tinha que dividir sua digníssima presença com o traidor de sangue.

Como era de se esperar, eu fiz o que deveria fazer; acreditei que qualquer um que tivesse o sobrenome Weasley era uma das criaturas mais desprezíveis da face da terra.

Não me surpreendi ao achar aquele idiota do Weasley o ser mais babaca que já tinha visto em toda a minha vida quando iniciei meu primeiro ano, e minha raiva só aumentou quando o idiota do Potter decidiu que sua companhia seria melhor que a minha. Não que em algum momento eu fosse sentir falta daquele idiota de testa rachada ao meu lado, mas, sabe como é ele era o famoso "menino que sobreviveu" e não seria nada mal ter ele ao meu lado. Mas é claro que eu não ia ficar atrás daquele babaca, simplesmente cheguei à conclusão de que o Potter era tão ralé quando o Weasley e me dei por satisfeito com os dois bajuladores que sempre tive agarrado à minhas vestes.

É com grande satisfação que digo que o fim do ano letivo chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava, e que finalmente me veria longe de toda aquela atmosfera horrível de Hogwarts. Mais uma vez, meu pai tinha razão; Aquela escola havia se tornado um verdadeiro festival de horrores. As pessoas que freqüentavam aquele lugar eram tão indignas da humilde presença de um Malfoy, que em certos momentos chegavam a ser patéticas.

Mas assim como o final do ano letivo logo chegou ao fim, o outro ano pareceu chegar ao inicio rapidamente.

Logo me via no Beco Diagonal junto à meus pais, comprando meus materiais e tivemos o azar de encontrar o Potty e os Weasel's na Floreios e Borrões, acompanhados também pela Granger e os paizinhos de sangue ruim dela.

Apesar de ter que respirar o mesmo ar que eles, não me senti tão mal, afinal, velhos hábitos nunca se perdem, e eu não faria aquela desfeita com o trio maravilha. Fui cumprimentá-los como fazia sempre que os encontrava; dando as minhas mais simpáticas boas vindas.

Ainda hoje não consigo entender como aquela garota apareceu tão de repente na minha frente "Deixa ele em paz", foi o que ela praticamente cuspiu na minha cara por ter me dirigido tão gentilmente ao Potty. A mirei por não mais que um milésimo de segundos com um certo "Q" de surpresa, mas logo depois voltei a lançar ao testa rachada meus ataques diários de ironia.

Cheguei em casa ainda surpreso com a atitude daquela pirralha e não deixava de perguntar a mim mesmo porque ela tinha chamado tanto a minha atenção, afinal de contas era só mais uma Weasley, ou pelo menos foi o que achei.

O ano letivo finalmente havia começado, e mais uma vez o idiota do Potter roubava os holofotes, mas a minha reação maior sem dúvida alguma foi a de surpresa, ao saber que ele não estava sozinho daquela vez; a menina Weasley como meu pai costumava chamá-la, estava junto também, e havia conseguido se meter em uma bela confusão.

Mais uma vez, ela conseguiu roubar a minha atenção e mais uma vez também, eu me via perguntando a mim mesmo o porquê daquilo e ficava repetindo que não tinha nada de mais, afinal, era apenas mais uma Weasley.

Mais um longo ano se passou e logo me vi novamente naquele castelo, que a estas alturas já nem era tão insuportável assim.

Entretanto, como nada é perfeito, mais uma vez o trio maravilha tinha feito questão de deixar bem claro que não deixariam um só ano letivo em Hogwarts passar em branco sem mais uma de suas incríveis amostras de exibicionismo.

O mais intrigante, era que aquela maldita Weasley não saía da minha cabeça.

Sempre que a via pelos corredores da escola eu a fitava de uma maneira extremamente estranha, até mesmo para mim. Condenei-me mentalmente por estar reparando tanto naquela fedelha e pensei que se, certamente meu pai soubesse daquilo, eu estaria morto no dia seguinte. Eu, e a garota Weasley.

Por algum motivo eu não gostei nenhum um pouco deste pensamento ter me ocorrido.

As coisas só pioraram do quarto ano à diante.

Minha casa, havia se transformado em um verdadeiro inferno ao menos para mim, já para meu pai, era uma grande honra ter seu mestre em sua casa. Uma grande fachada é claro. Meu pai apenas fazia aquilo por estar com medo de morrer a qualquer momento por um dos ataques de histeria do Lord, e eu apenas assistia a tudo sem saber no que aquilo realmente iria acabar.

Como se já não fosse pouco, no meu quinto ano, meu prezado pai, foi para Azkaban, deixando minha depressiva mãezinha, na fossa.

A partir daí minha vida só começou a virar uma grande merda.

Tive que pagar pelos erros estúpidos do meu pai, e agora eu carregava a marca negra no meu braço.

Me vi obrigado a fazer todas as suas vontades e estava me tornando, pouco a pouco, em um ser tão patético quanto Lúcio era.

Quando finalmente estava me conformando com a idéia de ter aquela coisa no meu braço, o que chega aos meu ouvidos?

A última fofoca do ano: o Potter estava namorando com ninguém mais que Ginny Weasley. A menina Weasley.

A raiva que eu senti foi súbita e incontrolável e o pior é que eu não fazia a mínima idéia do porquê daquilo. Só sabia que queria ver o Potter morto, fosse pelas mãos do Lord, ou pelas minhas.

Apenas alguns dias depois de ser obrigado a ver os dois se agarrando pelos corredores é que me dei conta do que estava acontecendo: Eu estava apaixonado pela menina Weasley, e me recusava a aceitar, mas o fato é que isso já tinha mais de dois anos.

Paixão ou qualquer que fosse o que eu sentia por ela, tinha que esquecer. Eu era obrigado a esquecer, ou eu seria morto, pois logo o Lord descobriria e não entenderia aquilo como outra coisa se não traição.

Deixei aquela paixonite de lado, e me centrei apenas no que vinha fazendo desde o começo do ano. Logo o plano do Lord estava sendo colocado em prática. Com uma pequena colaboração de minha parte, eu ajudei a minha carinhosa tia Bella invadir a escola com os Comensais e alcançamos um dos objetivos do mestre: Dumbledore finalmente estava morto o que já era um grande passo, considerando o fato de que era uma das coisas que dificultaria tudo caso ainda estivesse vivo.

Depois disso as coisas realmente começaram a melhorar e o Lord finalmente estava no controle. Nada que melhorasse o meu humor, é claro, mas pelo menos tinha um motivo para ficar longe daquele campo de batalha.

Quando finalmente achamos que as coisas se resolveram, que Voldemort finalmente havia conseguido construir seu grandioso império o que acontece? Novamente o trio maravilha se intromete no meio e acaba com simplesmente tudo.

Depois de mais de três anos definhando como um verme, graças à aquele confinamento estúpido na minha própria casa o Potter estraga tudo.

Por um lado aquela noticia me deixou realmente revoltado, mas agora eu finalmente teria um pouco de paz na minha patética vida.

Quantas pessoas morreram naquela batalha?

Eu sinceramente não sei e não tenho a mínima vontade de saber, o fato é que eu finalmente estava livre daquele inferno.

Como era de se esperar, o Potter ficou mais famoso do que já era. Agora além do menino-que-sobreviveu também era o menino-que-derrotou-você-sabe-quem. Patético, mas fazer o que?

Sempre achei que o Potter fosse um tremendo tapado, mas eu nunca tive tanta certeza disso em todos os meus dias de vida, do que naquele primeiro dia de Outono no 3 Vassouras.

Pelo pouco que pude ouvir da discussão que ele estava tendo com sua amada noiva, ele teria que aumentar seu horário no Ministério da Magia. Não contive os risos quando ouvi Ginny Weasley gritar a plenos pulmões pra quem quisesse ouvir que ele era o maior tapado do planeta. Naquele momento, eu soube o porque de ter me apaixonado por ela. A ruiva saiu do bar pisando duro e o idiota do Potter não moveu um só dedo pra impedir isso. Já eu, como o bom samaritano que sou, me ofereci para a levar para casa e ela mais uma vez conseguiu me surpreender me convidando para tomar um drink no Cabeça de Javali. Eu obviamente aceitei mesmo sabendo que aquilo poderia não acabar bem. Apenas considerei as sábias palavras do meu prezado amigo Zabine: "Pro inferno com tudo!"

Era a realização de um sonho; Eu, Draco Malfoy, estava transando com a noiva do Potter há quase um ano e ele não havia descoberto nada. Ou se já havia não tinha se queixado com nenhum de nós dois ainda. O maravilhoso fato era; o todo bom, Harry Potter, era o chifrudo do ano.

Ginny era sem dúvida alguma uma amante melhor do que eu esperava. Ela era bonita, engraçada, inteligente e devo ressaltar, um furacão na cama.

Nunca pensei que algum dia fosse dizer isso, mas eu estava ficando envolvido de verdade com ela.

Tudo já durava um ano e dois meses. Estava me sentindo mais satisfeito que nunca e enganei-me momentaneamente achando que Ginny também estivesse.

A Sexta-Feira havia chegado rapidamente naquela semana e eu já esperava Ginny há meia hora no Cabeça de Javali.

Sempre soube que as mulheres demoravam séculos para se arrumar, mas nunca me conformei com isso.

Finalmente a vi chegar, mas ela não trazia o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios que eu costumava ver sempre que nos encontrávamos.

Pedi duas cervejas amanteigadas e para minha surpresa as tomamos em silêncio.

O caminho até minha casa também foi feito sem uma única palavra saindo de sua boca. Já que ela queria a lei do silêncio, eu também o faria, pelo menos até saber o porquê daquela palhaçada toda.

Quando finalmente chegamos, eu apenas sentei na minha poltrona e fiquei a fitando. Ela sequer sentou-se e naquele momento eu tive certeza do que ela faria.

Não precisei olhar para seu rosto mais uma vez para saber o que ela ia me dizer.

Sempre soube que Ginny nunca me largaria pelo seu precioso Potter, mas nunca havia imaginado que quando o momento chegasse seria daquela maneira.

Foi como se meu ego gritasse forte dentro da minha cabeça e no momento em que vi seus lábios se entreabrindo fui mais rápido:

"Acabou, Ginny"

Achei que dizendo aquilo ela apenas afirmaria com a cabeça e sairia do meu apartamento, mas o inesperado aconteceu; Virginia¹ Weasley começou a chorar copiosamente e me olhava com o olhar mais assassino que já havia recebido em toda a minha vida. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro e não agüentei mais, estava impaciente. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa que fosse, ela gritou com todas as letras que eu era o ser mais mesquinho e egoísta que ela conhecia.

Acho que nunca ouvi tanto desaforo em toda a minha vida.

Depois de mais de uma hora escutando Ginny berrar no meu ouvido ela finalmente saiu de minha casa e naquele momento soube que pela primeira vez na vida havia ganhado do Potter em alguma coisa: O posto de cara mais tapado da face da terra.

Fazem mais de quatro anos desde aquele episódio ridículo da minha vida e eu ainda me sinto absurdamente mal por saber que, naquele dia, Ginny havia ido ao meu encontro não para terminar comigo, mas sim para me dizer que estava disposta a terminar com o Potter para ficar comigo.

Agora eu sei e posso afirmar que realmente dói perder alguém.

FIM


	8. Untouched

**Untouched**  
por Line Malfoy

* * *

Eu não sei ao certo dizer o porquê de ter sido atingido.

Mas vê-la ali, tão longe do meu toque, das minhas mãos, dos meus lábios, era algo simplesmente aterrador.

Logo eu, que sempre me orgulhei de todo meu autocontrole, que sempre me orgulhei de mascarar todos os meus sentimentos, que sempre fui cético sobre qualquer oportunidade de me apaixonar e me relacionar... Logo eu, que realmente não precisava de uma fraqueza pra me desviar dos meus objetivos...

E agora ela estava ali, no outro lado da biblioteca, compenetrada em um livro qualquer. Ali, enquanto trocava uma ou duas palavras com Potter, ali enquanto entrelaçava seus longos e delicados dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos, como sempre fazia quando estava distraída.

Ela estava ali e eu não podia nem ao menos tocá-la.

Foi então, para o meu desconcerto geral, que eu vi.

Potter havia se levantado e então a abraçado, se despedindo.

Ele havia a abraçado!

Ele havia abraçado a minha ruiva!

Ele havia maculado a pele pela qual as minhas mãos já haviam deslizado. Ele havia maculado a pele pela qual meus lábios passaram... Ele havia a tocado de forma totalmente desmerecida, ele era tão estúpido quanto cego por não perceber que a pele da minha ruiva deveria permanecer perfeitamente desprovida do contato daquelas mãos. Porque eu sabia que Ginny estava acostumada ao meu toque, e somente eu poderia ter o privilégio daquele contato.

E então eu pude vê-la se desvencilhar gentilmente do contato dele, e voltar a sorrir, e naquele momento eu simplesmente soube que ela era minha.

Ela novamente voltou a sua atenção para o livro que lia, nada de extraordinário ou que fizesse qualquer outra pessoa prestar atenção tão avidamente... Mas não para mim, eu não conseguia desviar a minha atenção, eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar dela, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dela...

E todo o meu autocontrole havia desaparecido junto com a minha sanidade, porque Ginny Weasley era como um imã, que atraia todos os meus pensamentos, olhares ou ações...

E nos poucos momentos que estávamos juntos, ela atraia os meus lábios, atraia minhas mãos... Atraia todas as partes do meu corpo que possuíam a única ambição de ficar o mais próximo de si.

Ela me atraía para um caminho sem volta.

E eu, por mais consciente que fosse de tudo isso. Simplesmente me sentia incapaz de agir contra.

E então pude vê-la levantar uma sobrancelha em tom curioso, e meus olhos, mais uma vez, não conseguiram desviar para qualquer outro ponto a não ser seus belos castanhos e suas mãos que tinham acabado de serem entrelaçadas displicentemente sobre a mesa enquanto a ruiva prestava atenção na leitura.

Foi então que eu me lembrei, me lembrei de todas as vezes que os meus dedos se entrelaçaram nos dela enquanto nos preparávamos para cochilar ou ainda quando meus dedos se entrelaçavam nos longos cabelos ruivos, a razão pela qual eu a amava e a odiava tanto.

Razão essa pelos meus sentimentos mais contraditórios, pela minha culpa e frustração, pela incerteza do que aconteceria daqui para frente e principalmente, razão que me fazia completamente insano.

Foi assim que pela primeira vez desviei o meu olhar dos dela, para então olhar a minha própria mão, notando-a com detalhes.

Sabendo internamente que as mãos dela se encaixavam perfeitamente nas minhas, sabendo que o formato das mãos dela era a forma perfeita das minhas...

Sabendo que ela estava tão presente em mim que seria difícil me desfazer dela para seguir meus objetivos.

Mas talvez, talvez eu simplesmente não quisesse me desfazer dela, porque de certa forma, Ginny era a única coisa realmente boa que já houvera acontecido na minha vida.

E por mais que eu fosse um Malfoy frio e calculista, ainda era um humano e me via na esperança de me agarrar as poucas coisas boas que me aconteciam.

Ginny estão se levantou fechando o grosso livro de poções avançadas e rumando para fora da biblioteca sem me notar. Eu a acompanhei com o olhar por todo o tempo enquanto ela caminhava desviando dos primeiros anistas e ajudava uma lufa-lufa qualquer que havia derrubado seus livros.

E eu então senti raiva, não pelo fato de ser Ginevra, mas pelo fato dela ser tão perfeitamente boa com os outros... Algo que eu não era e nunca seria, mas que mesmo assim me atraia de uma forma espetacular.

Levantei-me da cadeira que ocupava ignorando totalmente o olhar da velha Madame Pince que me censurava pelo barulho.

Afinal eu tinha contas para acertar com aquela ruiva.

Caminhei com passos duros pelo longo corredor escuro, e não foi preciso de muita procura para que eu a encontrasse na primeira sala deserta ao virar à direita.

"Weasley!" Falei em tom ríspido.

Ela não me respondeu.

Apenas sentou-se em cima de uma carteira qualquer continuando a me olhar com aqueles olhos castanhos.

"Qual o seu problema, Malfoy?" Perguntou suavemente.

Eu bufei realmente irritado.

"O que te faz pensar que eu teria um problema, Weasley?".

Pude vê-la aumentar ainda mais seu sorriso.

"O fato de você não conseguir desviar seu olhar de mim, durante todo aquele tempo na biblioteca!" Respondeu simplesmente.

Abri um sorriso sarcástico.

"O que te faz pensar que eu estava olhando para você?" Estreitei meus olhos perigosamente.

Pude vê-la se inquietar.

"Está tudo bem!" Falou em um fio de voz "Eu também não consigo me desprender de você!".

Silêncio.

Eu realmente me peguei pensando em alguma coisa que pudesse contornar a situação, mas para o meu desespero e contradição de todos os meus pensamentos, a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi assentir.

"E o que nós fazemos agora, Malfoy?" Perguntou ainda de maneira incerta.

Eu a encarei.

"Você realmente acha que exista alguma coisa que possamos fazer para mudar o nosso futuro?" Retruquei em tom áspero demais a fazendo se magoar.

"Eu realmente queria acreditar que sim!".

E então eu ri totalmente descrente, enquanto caminhava pela sala parando logo em seguida na frente dela.

"Não há nada que se possa fazer!" Disse enquanto ficava a centímetros de Ginevra. "E mesmo que houvesse eu não o faria!".

Eu a tinha ali.

Tão perto de mim.

Tão perto dos meus toques.

Tão perto dos meus beijos.

Mas era o mesmo que ela se encontrasse distante.

Porque eu não poderia dar a Ginny o que ela tanto queria.

A Guerra estava prestes a estourar do lado de fora da nossa porta, e ambos sabíamos que seguiríamos caminhos diferentes. E em nosso mundo, por mais que tentássemos e fossemos adiante com aquela loucura de relacionamento entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley, o simples fato de eu estar para me tornar um comensal e ela um membro da ordem mudava totalmente a história.

Eu pude vê-la derrubar uma lágrima.

Tenho certeza que em outras situações eu me veria extremamente impaciente ao ter uma garota chorando na minha frente, mas eu não era o Malfoy de sempre quando estava com ela, certo?

"Você foi boa para mim!" falei.

E isso era o máximo que eu me permitiria em revelar meus sentimentos.

Pude vê-la ainda com lagrimas aos olhos e rosto sofrido.

"Você foi a minha ruína, Malfoy!" Respondeu tristemente.

Eu realmente me senti tentado a abraçá-la ou a fazer qualquer coisa brega que certamente Potter faria, como confortá-la em meus braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Pois no meu intimo eu simplesmente sabia que os sentimentos eram recíprocos.

Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi beijá-la, avidamente, querendo internamente tirar o sofrimento que ela sentia.

E foi nesse momento que eu senti ela mais perto de mim, e toda aquela ânsia do contato dela desapareceu, assim como o meu famoso autocontrole.

"Talvez..." Começou Ginny em um sussurro ao meu ouvido. "Talvez, tudo possa dar certo..." Falou enquanto voltou a me olhar.

Eu sorri descrente voltando a olhá-la.

"Talvez tudo possa dar certo, ao menos por hoje!" Respondi cético.

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça.

E então nossos lábios se juntaram novamente.

Era óbvio que nada daria certo. Que nós não ficaríamos juntos, e que brevemente eu seria um dos milhares inimigos da ordem.

Mas naquela noite.

Naquela noite, tudo poderia dar certo.

_Tudo daria certo._


	9. Sim

**Sim**  
por Kollynew

* * *

E ela disse que me queria. E eu permaneci em silêncio, apenas por não ter coragem de responder.

E ela disse que tinha sonhos. E eu apenas respondi que não podia compartilhá-los.

E ela disse que _eu_ tinha medo. E eu não contestei.

Naquela época eu já sabia o significado de uma escolha errada e eu não queria cometer um novo equívoco.

E eu disse "não". E eu tive medo. E eu percebi tarde demais que o erro que eu temia cometer, já fora cometido. Eu não compreendi Ginny Weasley, pois tive medo.

E eu a deixei, e eu fugi. E Astória disse "sim".

A palavra que eu mais desejava ouvir nunca me pareceu tão errada, pois não era a voz dela. Não havia os olhos castanhos, nem as sardas que sempre odiei. Não havia as risadas e ela já não zombava mais de mim. O ano terminou, a guerra acabou, os nossos sonhos se foram. Como eu sempre imaginei que aconteceria, e como sempre tive medo de admitir.

E foi justamente a minha falta de coragem que nos afastou, fazendo com que ela fosse sonhar em outros braços. E eu encontrei Astoria. E Astoria disse "sim".

E a partir dali já não havia mais o castanho dos olhos de uma garota sardenta e respondona.

Pois, Astoria disse "sim".

Mas tudo me incomodava, porque ela era tudo o que Ginny jamais seria. Ela, com seus olhos claros e cabelos escuros, irritava-me com suas palavras polidas e cheias de educação. Ao ver seus sorrisos comedidos, senti falta da espontaneidade, das risadas e da falta de modos. Em outros tempos eu me importaria com isso, mas nunca quis entrar em uma luta que colocaria uma vida inteira a perder. Nem mesmo por seus olhos castanhos e seus sorrisos.

Justamente por minha falta de coragem eu agora pertenço a Astoria e ela ao Harry...

_Não é irônico como isso parece soar errado?_

Já não importa, pois Astoria disse "sim", colocando um fim nas esperanças que eu ainda tinha.

E não posso reclamar. Eu errei primeiro. Eu a vi primeiro, a notei antes mesmo que ela percebesse quem era de fato. Vi por trás do que parecia ser uma garota tímida, fascinada pelo herói. Eu percebi seus olhos, sua força e seus cabelos.

_E eu nunca gostei de vermelho._

E eu sempre soube que nada se destacava quando essa cor estava por perto. Talvez apenas o castanho dos seus olhos, ou o amarelo do seu cachecol, ou até mesmo os lábios rosados que sempre tinham uma palavra malcriada e respondona.

E mesmo longe, ela ainda me intimida, não apenas pela cor dos seus cabelos.

Só que foi Astoria a dizer "sim". E Ginny é como um fantasma que me assombra, como que para me mostrar que ainda vivo em um pesadelo.

E eu torci para que fosse mentira. E eu briguei com a minha própria consciência, pois fui eu quem errou primeiro. Nossos tempos não eram iguais, nossos pensamentos eram opostos. E eu nunca soube o que ela realmente imaginou que aconteceria quando eu disse "não".

Não a deixei por medo. Ao menos tento me convencer de que essa não foi a verdadeira razão, mas sim por saber que não havia futuro para algo que tinha começado errado. Como pude ser tão covarde?

E _eu_ disse "sim", mas para a pessoa errada.

E eu olho para o meu passado recente e me pergunto se realmente foi melhor dessa forma. Com o tempo nós vamos crescer, formar nossas famílias e talvez esquecer. Apenas talvez, pois penso que o sentimento de que algo ficou inacabado sempre vai persistir em cada um de nós.

Mas Astoria disse "sim" e agora ela está ao meu lado. Minha família. E nada é mais importante do que isso, pois aos poucos as coisas retornarão aos seus lugares devidos.

E agora eu sei. E eu tento acreditar. E eu minto para mim mesmo a cada vez que digo que nunca gostei de vermelho.


	10. Lips

**Lips**  
por Mialle Lemos

* * *

Pele.

Branca, pálida, lisa, salpicada de sardas claras nos ombros, no começo das costas.

Ele deslizou os dedos por aquela pele vendo-a se arrepiar.

Sabia que seus dedos eram demasiados frios naquele corpo quente, mas Ginny sorriu.

Os dedos de Draco se voltaram para o piano, deslizando pelas teclas frias, apagando o calor que sentia em Ginny.

Olhos cinzentos e olhos castanhos em silêncio.

Não havia muito o que dizer.

Nunca havia muito pra dizer. Todas as palavras terminavam em brigas. Lágrimas nos olhos castanhos dela. Raiva e tristeza nos olhos dele.

Talvez os bons tempos chegassem e não precisassem se esconder, não precisassem da tensão.

Draco fechou os olhos enquanto deslizava os dedos com maior velocidade pelas teclas.

Ginny recostou-se no ombro dele.

Aquela pele quente em contato com a sua.

Os lábios de veludo vermelho. Aquela respiração doce e quente.

- Draco.

Ele errou a nota. Seus olhos se voltaram para Ginny. Presos nos lábios. Aquilo era deveras encantador para ele.

Pele fria, quente.

Olhos cinzentos. Sorriso de veludo, os lábios vermelhos.

Talvez fosse por isso que estavam ali. Que se escondiam. Draco queria aqueles lábios, aquela pele quente, até mesmo as sardas lhe pertenciam.

Ginny lhe pertencia. Pertenceria para sempre.

Ela se inclinou lentamente, tocando-lhe os lábios. Um beijo lento, calmo.

Sem emoção.

Draco suspirou. Acariciou o rosto dela, passou os dedos pelas mechas de cabelo vermelho, admirou as tonalidades por alguns segundos, ela tinha um cheiro tão doce...

Caminhou até o armário pegando um pequeno vidro que exalava o mesmo cheiro que ela.

Pingou algumas gotas na água e entregou o copo a Ginny.

Ela bebeu sem dizer nada.

- Eu te amo – ela falou.

Draco fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Ela o abraçou. Permaneceu com os olhos cerrados, deslizando os dedos nos cabelos e então beijando-a.

A textura era fascinante como sempre, todo o veludo do mundo não passava de uma imitação daqueles lábios. Todo o calor era uma sombra da temperatura dela.

E pertencia a ele. Apenas a ele. Puxou-a para si com violência, mantendo-a próxima, sentindo-se desesperado.

Aquele corpo, aquele calor, aqueles lábios. Tudo pertencia a ele.

- Queria que me amasse – ele sussurrou.

Os olhos castanhos em silêncio, sem brilho e apenas encarando os olhos cinzentos. Não havia amor dentro deles.


	11. The Last Storm

**The Last Storm**  
_por Noah Black_

* * *

Estávamos quebrados.

E meias-verdades, Draco, se chama verossimilhança. E até isso na gente era mais de acordo com o verídico. O que é verdade em nós soa mais falso que o nosso amor – e nem ousemos a tanto; bastaria apenas olhar para o lado e ver o nosso balançar de mãos dadas.

A minha aqui. A sua ali. Afastadas por uma distância considerável e segura. Segura para que não nos tocássemos.

Para que não nos sentíssemos.

Você sabia o que isso ocasionaria. Tinha plena ciência da descarga de não-sentimentos que se acumularia nesse ato – por isso nunca o fizemos, mas idealizamos. Ou costumávamos a assim fazê-lo. Ou apenas eu.

Eu me lembro... você me desprezava e eu também. A mim. Achei que você tinha razão quanto ao que eu era – _que_, porque você sempre disse que não sou digna de _quem_-, que em minha carne só havia resultados de uma infernal seqüência mal sucedida de erros.

E que eu era o último erro de minha família.

Você me quebrava aos poucos, Draco; tão aos poucos que eu não notava – apenas consentia que degradasse cada pedaço de minha carne. Não. _Pedaço_não.

_Fatias_.

Você levava tudo o que queria de mim, mesmo que negasse isso, mesmo que não quisesse. Porém, este é o nosso fardo: ter o que nunca quisemos possuir. Você me teve. Você me possuiu – e tudo o que _eu_queria de você era poder unir nossas mãos uma vez ou outra, uma noite ou outra.

Em outra vida ou outra morte.

Nós morremos juntos – e vivemos felizes assim.

Sua mão balança agora mais longe da minha e mais perto de outra, tão perto que você se permite o toque. Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? Esse _toque_? Ele é o meio pelo qual você encontrou o que quis ter: negar-me. Mas você também sabe o que isso implica antes; implica você se lembrar de mim.

Lembrar para me esquecer, e sempre que esquece, não me nega o suficiente para ser duradouro e acaba por ter-me, dentro desse ciclo alógico, perto e distante de você.

Você consegue e não consegue o que deseja. Você me deseja e me odeia, numa intensidade de forças que elas não se anulam em suas oposições, mas unem-se e se fortalecem. E essa é a sua heroína.

A sua alucinação. E isso é repugnante. O vício não é novo; é um velho artifício de metáfora. _Você_é um velho artifício de vida – e nunca irá me esquecer exatamente por eu não ter desejado o mesmo vil artifício que você. Não irá me esquecer em seu ódio porque _eu_sou a fonte dele, dona dele.

Ele.

Você não vai conseguir cessá-lo porque é nele que está baseado a nossa condição de sermos um para o outro – e você não vai parar com essa necessidade de me odiar porque nisso está contido a minha decisão.

_Eu não acredito mais em você_ – e escolhi ser alguém perto de quem você mais odeia; sendo assim, ganhei o cargo de ser a mais odiada por você. Sinta a sutileza nisso: ganhei a sua completa atenção e nós dois sabemos que isso é para sempre.

Seremos continuamente assim, Malfoy. Quebrados e verossímeis.


	12. Romeu e Julieta

**Romeu e Julieta**  
por Adriana Swan

* * *

- Estúpida, irritante, filhote de coelho, burra... – Draco resmungava sem parar quando Narcisa se aproximou.

- Pode parar, mocinho. Foi essa a educação que eu te dei? - perguntou a mulher franzindo o cenho.

Estavam na Floreios e Borrões procurando os livros para o 6º ano de Draco. Mal haviam se separado quando, dentro da livraria, Narcisa encontrou o filho praguejando sozinho na empoeirada seção de romances trouxas.

- Aquela coelha ruiva que veio me irritar. - falou ele devolvendo um livro para a prateleira com raiva.

- Que coelha, Draco? - perguntou divertida pela reação explosiva do filho.

- Que coelha? A garota mais ruiva do mundo bruxo: Weasley. - Falou frisando o nome.

- Os Weasley estão aqui? - Narcisa espiou pelo corredor fazendo uma careta de desagrado - que foi que ela fez com você?

- Ela...- As faces pálidas do garoto coraram ligeiramente. – Nada. - resmungou encabulado.

Narcisa ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

- Nada? - perguntou em tom de sobreaviso.

- A senhora já escolheu? Já peguei os livros de Hogwarts, vou esperar lá fora.

A loira tentou não rir quando viu o filho se afastar irado pelo corredor em direção à saída da loja. Adolescentes são tão complicados.

Livros escolhidos, Narcisa se dirigiu ao caixa onde uma mulher parecia ter problemas para pagar suas compras. Na frente da Sra. Malfoy, uma jovem ruiva carregando um pequeno livrinho esperava paciente sua vez.

Divertida e curiosa, Narcisa fez um esforço para ler discretamente o livro carregado pela moça: Romeu e Julieta.

Fila não anda, tempo passa, paciência também. A jovem mudava de posição tentando não se estressar, Narcisa deixava a curiosidade fluir tentando imaginar o que diabos aquela ruivinha podia ter dito a Draco para deixá-lo tão irritado. Um minuto, dois minutos, três minutos.

- É raro alguém ler romances trouxas hoje em dia. - Narcisa comenta não controlando a curiosidade e puxando assunto.

A pequena Weasley se virou para olhar a mulher atrás de si, depois de uma rápida avaliação ela sorri educadamente e volta a olhar para frente. Narcisa não soube dizer se a garota sabe quem ela é.

- No meu tempo de Hogwarts, líamos livros sobre como entender os garotos.

Ginny se virou pela segunda vez e encontrou o sorriso amigável da senhora loira que a observava. Não podia deixar de reparar na elegância da mulher delicadamente vestida de preto e com cabelos claros, lisos e sedosos. A roupa preta dava a ela um ar de altivez, lembrando a garota de famílias fortes e antigas. Mas que isso: o preto dizia a Ginny para manter distância. Mesmo assim ela sorriu mais uma vez.

- Nos conhecemos? - perguntou intrigada. - A senhora me é familiar.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhora. - comentou gentilmente - Narcisa.

Ginny fechou a cara.

- Narcisa Malfoy? - indagou incrédula.

A mulher a olhou com seriedade, observando bem suas reações. Balançou a cabeça concordando. Ginny voltou a olhar para frente, dando as costas à mulher. Não podia deixar de pensar que com certeza a Sra. Malfoy não sabia quem era ela, ou não teria sido simpática. Agarrou-se ao livro como se fosse uma chave de portal que pudesse a teletransportar dali.

- Detesto ler sobre o amor - Narcisa falou para ela baixinho, como se em segredo.  
Pela terceira vez, Ginny se virou e mais uma vez encontrou um sorriso amigável no rosto de Narcisa. Sentiu-se insegura, não devia falar com uma Malfoy. Mordeu o lábio.

- A senhora já leu?- perguntou timidamente se referindo ao livro em seus braços, sentia um medo inexplicável que a mulher descobrisse que ela era uma Weasley.

- "Falas de feridas porque nunca sentiu a dor"- Narcisa recitou com suavidade - Já, já li sim... Faz muito tempo.

Ginny a olhou nos olhos, eram claros como os do filho, porém bem mais azuis e eram atentos demais para serem bondosos, mas ela sorria e isso deixava Ginny mais corajosa para continuar a conversa.

- Eu gosto de Romeu e Julieta - sua voz saiu quase um sussurro, - eles não se importarem com nomes e tradições, o amor deles está acima da guerra entre suas famílias e...

- "Guarda para ti teu nome que um título vale mais" - recitou Narcisa interrompendo a frase de Ginny. A garota concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Eles morrem no final.

A garota sorriu diante da seriedade de Narcisa.

- Não quer dizer que não tenha valido a pena. – ela falou sorrindo quando finalmente chegava sua vez de ser atendida.

Narcisa ficou a observando pagar e embrulhar o livro, a ruiva sorriu para ela em despedida quando ia se dirigindo a saída.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – Narcisa falou fazendo-a se virar – Weasley.

Ginny sentiu um peso no peito ao entender que Narcisa sabia muito bem quem ela era. Olhou a mulher nos olhos mais uma vez assustada, mas os olhos azuis que encontraram os seus eram amigáveis.

A ruivinha saiu da loja abraçada com o livro e preocupada com a idéia de Narcisa Malfoy ter demonstrado interesse nela, quando foi surpreendida por alguém segurar firme seu braço e a levar para um beco onde ninguém os pudesse ver.

- O que eu faço para você criar juízo? – Draco ralhou com ela – Falar comigo em plena Floreios e Borrões? Minha mãe estava lá, Weasley, tem noção do risco que corremos por sua estupidez?

Ginny abraçou o livro amargurada.

- Eu não pensei nas conseqüências...

- Devia ter pensado! – brigou.

Ela mordeu o lábio sem saber o que fazer para acalmá-lo.

- Eu errei, Malfoy... – ela olhava o chão enquanto falava – Comprei esse livro para você.

Ela mostrou o livro timidamente. Draco respirou fundo se contendo e tentou ser gentil.

- Sobre o que é? – perguntou com indiferença.

- É sobre dois jovens de famílias inimigas que se apaixonam e fazem de tudo para ficarem juntos...

- Weasley – Draco a interrompeu impaciente – Sabe que nunca daria certo com a gente.

Ginny baixou a cabeça e se deixou mergulhar em um frio digno de dementadores quando Draco tocou de leve seu rosto antes de deixar a garota sozinha no beco vazio.

Narcisa caminhou entre as seções da Floreios e Borrões perdida em seus pensamentos. Muitas idéias passavam por sua mente naquele momento, desde Draco irritado por ter encontrado a Weasley até as palavras da garota sobre Romeu e Julieta. Suspirou. Enfim, chegou à conclusão que não tinha a menor importância chegar à conclusão alguma. Ainda pensando em Romeu e Julieta ela sussurrou baixinho, transformando em palavras suas suspeitas.

- "A flor que se chama Rosa, se lhe dermos outro nome, deixaria de ter perfume?"

Deixando os pensamentos de lado, saiu do mundo literário da livraria para realidade palpável de todos os dias lá fora.


	13. In The House

**In The House**

por Dione Kurmaier

* * *

- Eu não esperava isso de você, meu filho. – Narcisa disse, seca. ela realmente esperava que o único filho honrasse a família e as tradições. – Você é um Malfoy. você é um Black. Seu dever era honrar ao sangue e a sua família, e a essa casa.

- Nem eu esperava isso de mim mesmo, mãe. – Draco ficou em silêncio, enquanto sua mãe o fitava, esperando reações. Ele não se lembrava de ter sido ao irracional em toda a sua vida, antes daquilo.

Ele não tinha nenhuma piedade, só pensava no prazer que o corpo da ruiva lhe trazia. Ele a trazia de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto os dois gemiam e arfavam sem parar, sobre a cama de casal em seu quarto.

Ele sabia que aquilo tudo era errado. Sabia que não deveria estar ali com Ginny, na sua cama, na sua casa. Aquilo, tanto para os Malfoy quanto para os Black, era uma traição. Se envolver com um traidor do sangue era pior do que qualquer outra coisa. E naquele momento ele desobedecia a todas as regras, e apenas se preocupava em ir cada vez mais fundo dentro da ruiva.

Os dois chegaram ao êxtase ao mesmo tempo, e ele caiu na cama, enquanto ela ainda arfava. Se alguns meses atrás alguém dissesse que ele traria a Weasley para sua própria mansão, e que transaria com ela, ele simplesmente riria dessa pessoa e a zombaria. Mas naquele momento aquela era a maior das verdades.

- Eu não acredito que estou aqui, na Mansão Malfoy com você, Draco. E o pior: Transei com você na sua cama. O que a sua querida esposa iria achar, hein? – Ginny se debruçou sobre ele, lhe dando algumas mordidas e beijos no pescoço, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Ela iria achar que eu estava ficando maluco. – Ele disse, frio, mas não resistindo as carícias.

- Você está maluco sim. – A ruiva disse, abaixando seu rosto pelo seu peito, beijando cada milímetro da pele branca. – Está doido por mim, que sou uma mulher que te satisfaz. – Ela o mordeu na barriga. – Uma mulher de verdade.

Ele gemeu alto, enquanto ela sorria e continuava lhe dando prazer. Ginny realmente era a mulher que te satisfazia. Uma mulher de verdade.

- Como você pode fazer isso, Draco? E ainda sim na minha casa. Na minha cama! – Astoria estava debulhada em lágrimas sobre o carpete da sala. Ela não conseguia suportar aquela decepção.

A mulher se levantou e viu Draco ainda sentado, de cabeça baixa, descomposto. As calças colocadas rapidamente depois que a mulher o havia visto com a amante na sua própria cama, na sua própria casa. Ele continuava com a mesma postura, com o mesmo ar de quem não ligava, com o mesmo ar frio.

Ela se levantou e secou as lágrimas que caíam pelo seu rosto branco, e ele finalmente havia perdido toda aquela postura e a olhava com olhos que pediam piedade. Ela aprendera com ele, e disse-lhe, enquanto ia até ele.

- Você não é digno de ter o sobrenome Malfoy, Draco. Você puxou o seu pai. Sua carne é fraca. – Ela disse alto e claro, batendo em sua face fortemente. Ela sabia que aquilo doía mais nela do que nele. Mas mesmo assim ela precisava descontar de alguma forma.

Ele enrijeceu rapidamente e se levantou a segurando pelos dois braços.

- Fique calada, Astoria. E nunca mais me bata.

Ela cuspiu em seu rosto, fria. Ele se afastou dela, recuando.

- Para o seu saber, Draco, eu estou grávida de 3 meses. – O loiro empalideceu rapidamente, e ela sorriu da expressão de dor que aparecia no rosto do marido. – Graças a essa criança que carrego não me separarei de você, mas nunca, nunca mais toque em mim novamente.

Ela saiu daquela sala, enquanto Draco caia sentado no sofá. Ele agora pagaria por tudo aquilo.

Ele havia traído seu próprio casamento, sua família, seus costumes, e havia traído um ser que nem se quer havia vindo ao mundo: seu próprio filho. Ele agora estava em decadência. Astoria havia lhe dito as palavras certas: Sua carne é fraca. A carne de Draco era extremamente fraca. Ele não resistira a tudo aquilo, e agora sofreria as conseqüências.

Ele agora observava Ginny ao longe, com seus filhos e família. Ele havia construído a sua própria família, mas ela era mais fraca do que o mais fino dos papéis. Ginny havia ficado sabendo de tudo que houvera acontecido em sua casa, e não mais aparecera em sua frente. Mas naquele momento, enquanto todos entravam nos compartimento do trem para irem a Hogwarts, seus olhares se cruzaram.

Astoria aparatou para a mansão sem nem olhar em sua direção, enquanto Potter saía andando. Os dois se aproximaram, e então um tocou a mão do outro novamente.

- Como vai, ruiva?

- Minha vida vai muito bem, obrigada. E meu casamento vai de vento em polpa. E o seu, Loiro? Frágil, quebradiço?

- Graças a você.

- Eu posso acabar de quebrá-lo, se você quiser. - Ela piscou para ele e voltou em direção ao marido, que olhava para a interação dos dois desconfiadamente. Ela o abraçou e olhou para trás, com um aceno de cabeça.

Draco retribui o aceno e sorriu. Ginny era a tentação, e ele tinha a carne fraca. Mas ele simplesmente não conseguia resistir a tentação. Afinal, a traição o chamava a cada segundo mais e mais, e ele sabia que num final, em algum dia, ele cederia totalmente.

Enquanto esse momento não chegava, ele continuava a pensar em como levar a ruiva novamente a sua casa. Para a sua cama. Afinal, dentro da Mansão Malfoy era ainda mais interessante.


	14. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

por Kollynew

* * *

Em meio à neblina ele podia ver alguém sentado em um banco de praça, ignorando a neve e o frio. Cabeça baixa, pensamento distante, provavelmente reinventando seus pensamentos para assim ser capaz de não creditar a si próprio tudo o que acontecia de errado no mundo.

Ele sabia que aquele homem não estava acostumado a ficar sozinho, mas naquele Natal parecia que seria diferente e não duvidava que era uma tentativa de se afastar das lembranças que por ironia ficavam sempre mais vívidas sempre que tentava mantê-las fora do seu alcance. Aquele homem era assim. Vivia se torturando enquanto carregava a culpa do mundo nas costas.

Respirou o ar gelado. Era Natal. E o único presente que queria era poder ver o sorriso dela mais uma vez, mas aquele sorriso era algo que não reencontraria por mais fortes que fossem seus desejos.

Retornou seus passos até a figura sentada, que retornou de seus devaneios quando percebeu que já não estava sozinho.  
O homem não precisou olhar para saber quem era, pois com certeza tinha imaginado que ele também estaria ali; o que sentiam naquele momento era a única coisa em comum que tiveram durante toda a vida e que iriam carregar na mente e no coração até que seus dias terminassem.

"Não vai falar nada, Potter?", Draco perguntou, pouco depois de ter se sentado ao lado de Harry. Ele usava vestes negras que contrastavam furiosamente com seu rosto pálido e cabelos platinados, cobertos por um gorro de lã.

Harry o encarou e percebeu que ele tinha o típico sorriso debochado nos lábios, mas que há muito não se estendia aos olhos daquele homem.

"O que faz aqui?", perguntou de forma seca, trazendo o seu agasalho para mais perto de si.  
"Memórias, Potter. Apenas memórias. Não vai me acusar dessa vez?", perguntou, desviando o olhar. Seu sorriso sumiu.

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace_

Longos sessenta segundos se passaram até que Harry, falando baixo, voltou a se dirigir à pessoa que mais odiava no mundo naquele momento.

"Sim".  
"Sim?"  
"É a resposta para a sua pergunta. Você foi o culpado".  
"Eu sei", admitiu.  
"Mas eu também tenho uma parcela de culpa".  
"Você realmente tem mania se tomar as dores do mundo, não é? Acha que se não tivesse deixado que-"  
"Não podia ter permitido. Não deveria ter desistido", sua voz ficou embargada e ele parou de falar.  
"Não adiantaria em nada, porque ela seria infeliz".  
"Eu não iria deixar que ela fosse infeliz, ao contrário de você".  
"Potter, você não teria poder sobre os sentimentos dela", falou baixo, se levantando. "Foi melhor assim".  
"Como você pode se conformar com isso? Por um segundo, quando vi você chegar, pensei que pudesse ter sentimentos".  
"E eu os tinha, acredite ou não, mas agora são apenas memórias. Lembranças de momentos que você nunca viverá e nunca saberá como foi. Essa culpa você pode carregar, porque ela é exclusivamente sua: ter sido tolo o bastante para deixar que sua oportunidade escorregasse por entre suas mãos".

Malfoy deixou Harry para trás e caminhou pelo campo aberto, coberto de neve e neblina. O dia estava triste e nada representava melhor o estado de sua alma como aquela paisagem. Ele continuava a andar enquanto as lembranças voavam por seus pensamentos. "Sim" era a resposta. A culpa era dele e agora tudo o que restava eram as lembranças que carregava. Colocou a mão no bolso e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho. Não havia muita coisa escrita ali, apenas um pedido de perdão que fora escrito há mais de oito anos.

Por que ela pedira desculpas? Não podia se culpar pelo que tinha acontecido e muito menos pelos fatos que os levaram até aquele desfecho. Quem devia desculpas àquela mulher era ele.

_Apenas ele._

As lembranças doíam e ele não gostava de admitir a existência delas. Sempre pensava em como poderia ter sido diferente, que poderia ter feito alguma coisa por ela, que possivelmente existiu alguma solução que deixou escapar.

Guardou a carta, sorrindo ao se pegar pensando em como foram os momentos em que viveram juntos. Regados de brincadeiras, provocações e desconfiança. Vivendo como se cada dia fosse o último e, mesmo com toda a tensão que os rodeava, buscando a felicidade.

Apenas um beijo.

Uma simples provocação que modificou os desenhos que o destino já tinha feito para os dois, levando-o por caminhos que jamais imaginaria ter que enfrentar, tornando-a dona de seus sonhos, e fazendo-o ter certeza de que ela seria, para sempre, a dona do seu coração.

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

Ninguém havia apoiado aquela união, pois naquela época ele um foragido sob proteção da Ordem cuja vida dependia da boa vontade das pessoas que odiava e ela a ex-namorada do predestinado a acabar com Voldemort.

Ficaram juntos até o dia em que o sopro da morte começou a ameaçá-los novamente e, sem perspectivas, ele precisou fugir. A família impediu-a de retornar a vê-lo, temendo que ela encontrasse o mesmo final e doía relembrar o período em que ficaram separados. Lembrava-se das cartas que recebera, onde ela relatava tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas sempre dizendo que ele não se preocupasse e que ela estava bem... E ele tentou não acreditar nos rumores que diziam que ela estava doente.

Por semanas buscou por notícias e, quando os rumores se mostraram reais, ela o tranqüilizou mais uma vez, dizendo que já estava melhor e que ele não precisava se arriscar por ela, apenas pedindo que ele estivesse pronto quando ela saísse do hospital, pois seguiria com ele.

Draco enxugou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Como ela fora boba mentindo para ele. Ginny não estava bem, mas o fez acreditar que estava curada, enganara a todos para sair do hospital. Enganou a todos, menos Harry, que insistiu em mantê-la aos cuidados dos curandeiros.

Ela não queria mais viver sob tanta proteção e fugiu. Fugiu para ficar com o fugitivo e vilão da história, casar-se com ele e juntos viverem felizes por pouco mais de um ano: quando ela foi embora, sem dizer adeus.

Ele se encostou a um carvalho desfolhado e viu alguém se aproximar. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e bastante cheios, usando um sobretudo marrom e cachecol bege. Reconhecia aquela figura e embora fizesse exatamente oito anos que não a visse, seria impossível não se lembrar.

"Não adianta se culpar pelo que aconteceu, Malfoy", ela falou ao se aproximar.  
"Não adianta querer fingir que tem pena".  
"Não tenho pena de você, só não quero que se culpe".  
"Não estou me culpando".  
"Está, e esse rosto molhado não deixa você mentir", respondeu com seriedade, mantendo distância.  
"Granger, eu não preciso de suas análises".  
"Você não mudou absolutamente nada nesses anos todos, não? Pare de fingir que é forte, pois me lembro de como ficou no dia do-", ela se conteve e mudou de assunto. "Ano após ano você vem aqui, não para visitá-la, mas para se culpar.  
"Isso não é da sua conta".  
"Claro que não é, Malfoy. Tanto que nem deveria estar aqui, mas vim apenas para te dizer uma coisa: Ginny não mentia quando dizia que você não estava sozinho. Porque ela te amava muito e sei que, mesmo não estando mais conosco, ela continua te amando".  
"Para com isso", pediu.  
"Ela não culpou você e com certeza os últimos meses que passaram juntos foram os mais felizes da vida dela, e..."  
"Cale a boca, Sangue-Ruim!", ela se assustou com a reação do rapaz, mas não esperava que fosse diferente. A dor que ele sentia ainda era muito grande.  
"Você é previsível, Malfoy. Ginny mudou você".  
"Você não me conhece, Granger. Você não sabe do que está falando. Eu me culpo, mas não pelo que eu fiz, não por tê-la ajudado a sair do hospital".  
"Então..."  
"Eu me culpo por ter acreditado no que ela dizia".

_Sweet darling you worry too much__  
__My child, see the sadness in your eyes__  
__You are not alone in life__  
__Although you might think that you are_

Ele olhou para um ponto mais à frente, no caminho por onde Hermione tinha vindo. Ele deu um sorriso debochado pelo canto da boca e mais uma vez aquele sorriso não se estendeu a seus olhos.

"Ele veio?", perguntou.  
"Sim", ela respondeu com a voz um tom abaixo do habitual.  
"Não deveria tê-lo trazido aqui, sabendo que eu viria", ele virou as costas para ela.  
"É apenas por isso que eu estou falando com você, agora. Precisava avisá-lo".  
"É melhor que ele não me veja".  
"Você está sendo idiota, Malfoy".  
"Não, estou agindo com bom senso. Não quero problemas".  
"Você chama isso de problema?"  
"Não quero mais ninguém me culpando por isso. Já basta que eu mesmo me culpe, Granger. Já basta o fato de eu jamais conseguir me perdoar por ter sido tão inocente a ponto de acreditar que ela ficaria bem e que viveríamos felizes".  
"Você está sendo inocente de novo".  
"Eu já me prometi que não vou mais chorar pelo meu passado".  
"Mas..."  
"Também não quero chorar novamente no futuro, Granger. Respeite minha decisão e deixe tudo como está... As coisas estão bem assim, não é mesmo?"  
"Sim, estão, mas não para você", ela falou, cruzando os braços.  
"E desde quando você, ou qualquer pessoa daquela família, se preocupa comigo?", perguntou, afastando-se dela.  
"Para onde você vai? O que vai fazer?", perguntou preocupada.  
"Vou fazer o que vim fazer, sangue-ruim", ele continuou andando e apenas acenou, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Hermione percebeu que alguém se aproximava e olhou para a direção de onde vinha o som dos passos.

"Tanto tempo e ele continua vivendo preso em suas lembranças", ela comentou quase em um sussurro.  
"Não posso recriminá-lo", Harry pensou alto. "Tenho certeza que um dia eu poderei superar a morte dela, mas tenho certeza de que ele jamais vai conseguir".  
"Se ela estivesse viva, eles estariam completando nove anos de casamento no mês que vem, não é?", ela perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.  
"Sim".  
"Harry, eu não gosto do Malfoy. Ele é tudo o que eu considero errado em uma pessoa, mas... vendo-o assim, só consigo sentir pena".  
"Eu não, Mione", confessou. Ela o olhou como se o recriminasse. Como poderia ser tão frio em um momento como aquele? O homem a encarou e entendeu o que aquela expressão queria dizer, mas apenas repetiu: "Eu não, Mione".

Draco continuou andando, até se deparar com uma lápide onde pôde ler o nome da mulher que amava. Morrera jovem, pouco antes de completar vinte e um anos...

Ajoelhou-se e mais uma vez chorou.

_Never thought__  
__This day would come so soon__  
__We had no time to say goodbye__  
__How can the world just carry on?_

Preferia que não tivesse se apaixonado, que não a tivesse conhecido da forma como conhecera, tão intimamente. Preferia que a relação dos dois tivesse permanecido apenas na mais pura indiferença, como fora nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas acima de tudo desejava do fundo de sua alma que ela ainda estivesse viva. Mesmo que longe dele, apenas para que pudesse contemplar o sorriso mais belo que conhecera.

Por que amar doía tanto? Por que a angústia era tão grande que o impedia de conseguir respirar? Por que ela não esperou que ele voltasse daquela viagem? Por que ela não esperou mais um único dia, para que ele pudesse dizer adeus, segurar em suas mãos e pedir que não tivesse medo?

Por que tantos por quês? A vida não poderia simplesmente ser menos difícil? Poderia ter sido ele... _Queria_ que tivesse sido ele, assim poderia ter a certeza de que ela estaria viva, sorrindo e amando novamente, porque ele não seria capaz de seguir em frente.

Não conseguia viver, não conseguia sorrir e só continuava a amar porque tinha as lembranças. Memórias que eram bonitas apenas por conterem o sorriso dela.

Tocou a lápide, como se assim pudesse ficar mais próximo de seu passado. Colocou a mão no bolso do sobretudo e retirou uma única rosa branca, ainda em botão. O túmulo estava cheio de outras flores, pois todos já deviam ter passado por ali àquela altura. Havia rosas vermelhas, jasmins, margaridas e violetas, mas nenhuma rosa branca. Ele sorriu entre as lágrimas, pois ninguém mais sabia qual era a flor preferida dela, apenas ele.

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side__  
__But there's nothing but silence now__  
__Around the one I loved__  
__Is this our farewell?_

Depositando a rosa no túmulo de Ginny, era impossível não relembrar a bela história que viveram, os momentos inocentes e os indecentes, a atração e as provocações que começara sem querer, dos beijos dados às costas dos membros da Ordem da Fênix nos primeiros meses, do casamento feliz e com poucas testemunhas, do...

Draco parou.

Aquela era uma lembrança que deveria apagar. Na verdade a única coisa que lembrava Ginny que ele sentia necessidade de não ter contato. Ele se recusava a admitir, mas não queria sofrer ainda mais, porque sabia que não suportaria. Não queria mais lembranças como as do corpo imóvel e pálido daquela ruiva pregadas em seus pensamentos como um mural de tristezas.

Mas, para Draco, as coisas nunca costumavam sair como planejava.

Ouviu passos, mas não se virou. Não se importava com quem o interrompia naquele momento que era apenas dele. Deixaria que os outros viessem para chorar a perda dela pelo oitavo ano consecutivo, mas sabia que a cada ano menos gente apareceria e no final ele estaria ali, sozinho, com sua rosa branca para entregá-la, como fizera no primeiro encontro dos dois.

"Bom dia", ele ouviu alguém cumprimentá-lo, mas não teve voz para responder e apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

Quem lhe cumprimentara era um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis, que vestia preto e usava um cachecol da Griffyndor, de aparência antiga.

"Não parece ser um bom dia para o senhor", falou abaixando-se diante do túmulo e colocando um buquê de crisântemos ao lado das outras flores.  
"Realmente não é", concordou com a voz rouca.  
"A conhecia também?", o menino perguntou.  
"Sim", respondeu. Aquele garoto era estranhamente familiar e isso o fez se lembrar que toda a família de Ginny devia estar naquele cemitério.  
"Ela era muito querida mesmo. Todos os anos, desde que eu me lembro, o túmulo fica cheio de flores no aniversário de morte dela. Pena que eu não a conheci..."  
"Não?", Draco perguntou.  
"Não... Acho que ela morreu um pouquinho depois de eu nascer, por isso não teria como eu lembrar, não é mesmo?"  
"Tem razão".  
"Mas de qualquer forma eu sinto saudades. Eu a vejo em fotos".  
"Infelizmente eu não tenho fotos".  
"Bem, eu tenho várias! Se quiser eu posso dar uma ao senhor, porque, pelo que eu estou vendo, o senhor devia gostar mesmo da mamãe".

Draco ficou paralisado. Sentiu borboletas no estômago e se sentiu idiota por não ter percebido antes que a semelhança do garoto era com ele próprio, tirando os cabelos ruivos e as sardas. Seu filho. Diante dele... A primeira vez que o via em oito anos. A primeira vez que olhava em seus olhos, a primeira vez que conversavam...

Draco havia esquecido aquele sentimento. Já não lembrava mais de como fora estar na presença dele quando o vira pela primeira vez, ainda com poucos minutos de vida... Esquecera-se dos meses em que acompanhara a barriga de Ginny crescer aos poucos, esquecera-se de que sentia falta de segurá-lo no colo.

O menino pareceu perceber o choque no rosto do homem e fez uma cara desconfiada.

"O que o senhor era dela?", perguntou o garoto. Draco pensou um pouco, antes de responder com um sorriso sem graça.

"Um amigo", falou com tristeza na voz. "Apenas um grande amigo".

_Sweet darling you worry too much__  
__My child, see the sadness in your eyes__  
__You are not alone in life__  
__Although you might think that you are_

O garoto sorriu. Draco não conseguiu conter as lágrimas... Era o mesmo sorriso. Também não conseguiu conter a emoção. Granger tinha razão quando dizia que Ginny tinha feito ele mudar. Não conseguiu controlar seus sentimentos e abraçou a criança, que não entendeu o porquê daquele estranho estar fazendo aquilo, mas correspondeu ao abraço.

"Sinto muito", Draco falou, ainda abraçando-o.

"Não precisa ficar triste, moço", ele não entendeu o valor que tinha aquele pedido de desculpas. "Eu não conheci a minha mãe, mas eu fico feliz em saber que tanta gente gostava dela... Só fico triste pelo meu pai, porque ele também morreu e nunca soube nada dele".

"Ele morreu?", Draco afastou-se perguntando, mas acreditava que os Weasley tinham inventado aquela desculpa para explicar a ausência dele.

"Na verdade dizem para mim que ele não suportou a perda da mamãe e que está viajando pelo mundo, para tentar esquecê-la. Dizem que um dia ele volta, mas eu sei que ele não vem... Por isso não espero mais. Queria ter pelo menos conhecido o rosto dele".

Malfoy sentiu um nó na garganta. Queria poder abraçá-lo novamente, mas não colocaria em risco sua identidade. Precisava manter o garoto longe, para que nenhum dos dois sofresse. Ele estava sendo covarde, sabia disso. Não queria amar mais ninguém, nem ao menos seu próprio filho, pois sabia que não suportaria perder outra pessoa tão querida.

Mas isso era impossível... Ele já o amava.

Draco levantou-se e tocou a face da criança, que o olhava com curiosidade.

"Não perca as esperanças".  
"Por quê?"  
"Não perca. Alguns milagres acontecem. Ele deve estar vivo... E te ama muito".

O garoto baixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

"Vou tentar".

Draco confirmou acenando com a cabeça e deu um sorriso, por entre as lágrimas. Virou-se para continuar a sua caminhada e deixar para trás as duas únicas pessoas que havia tido chance de amar na vida, mas foi impedido, pois o garoto segurou em seu braço.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma foto aqui comigo, mas..." ele tirou o cachecol. "Era da mamãe. Pode ficar. Acho que ela gostaria que eu desse a você".  
"Obrigado", Draco agradeceu e voltou a virar-se, para dessa vez não olhar para trás.

Continuou caminhando, pela neblina que agora já se dissipava. Passou pelo carvalho e caminhou mais um pouco, voltando pelo caminho que havia feito e por onde ainda havia seu rastro feito na neve.

Sentou-se no banco de praça e mais uma vez pegou o pergaminho que continha a última carta que Ginny escrevera para ele. O último bilhete. A última lembrança.

Seu pedido de perdão.

"So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
'Cause my child, this is not our farewell  
This is not our farewell"*

E ele realmente tinha esperanças de um dia poder reencontrá-la, em outra vida.

*última parte da música e também o último bilhete da Ginny: "Desculpa se seu mundo está desabando. Eu cuidarei de você por estas noites. Descanse e vá dormir, porque, minha criança, essa não é nossa despedida".


	15. Shame On Me

**Shame on me**  
por Nath Evans

* * *

Draco fechou os olhos e segurou a mão de Ginny com força, chegando a machucá-la. Talvez ele realmente tivesse essa intenção, só não conseguia reconhecê-la em meio a todas aquelas emoções que lhe apareciam ao mesmo tempo. O que tinha feito? Como tinha feito? Nunca acreditara em amor verdadeiro e sempre desprezara a família Weasley – _como aquilo foi acontecer com ele?_ Continuou apertando a mão de Ginny, mas resolveu abrir os olhos. Já que teria que encarar a realidade, que encarasse como um homem. Como o Malfoy que ele um dia fora.

À sua frente, um homem alto, de cabelos extremamente loiros que se confundiam com alguns fios grisalhos, lhe observava com profundo asco, como se Draco tivesse acabado de voltar de uma expedição de meses numa ilha deserta e ainda não tivesse tomado um banho sequer. Está certo que a expressão de superioridade já era recorrente no rosto do homem, mas naquele dia Lucius Malfoy estava parecendo ainda mais superior. Engolindo em seco, Draco levantou os olhos cinzentos para o pai e forçou a voz a sair.

— Pai, não seria melhor...

— Desculpe-me — retrucou Lucius, e a frieza em sua voz atingiu Draco como uma adaga, direto no coração. — Mas eu não tenho um filho.

O mais novo Malfoy presente no recinto apertou ainda mais a mão de Ginny, que tremeu. Não foi possível saber se ela tremera pela dor que provavelmente sentia na mão ou pelo tom da voz de Lucius; havia coisas mais urgentes com que se preocupar. A mão de Ginny poderia ser rapidamente curada com uma poção contra dor ou algo parecido.

— Lucius — Narcissa interveio, com a voz fraca e as lágrimas marcando seu rosto. — Não se precipite. Tente entender, eles são jovens, eles... — Foi obrigada a parar quando o marido levantou a mão direita, num sinal claro de que não queria ouvir mais nada. Draco observou a mãe enquanto ela se recolhia ao sofá, onde ficou sentada, pressionando delicadamente o lenço contra os olhos. De vez em quando fungava, apenas para lembrar aos presentes de que ainda estava ali ou então para lembrar a si mesma de que ainda existia.

Sustentando a expressão de extremo nojo em seu rosto, Lucius andou até o criado-mudo ao lado do sofá onde a mulher se sentara e pegou a varinha, sem desviar os olhos de Draco e Ginny. De vez em quando olhava para as mãos dos dois, unidas num aperto forte, e parecia querer vomitar; então olhava de novo para os rostos dos dois e para sua varinha. Draco tinha certeza de que o pai não hesitaria em atacá-los, ainda mais a Ginny, que era membro de uma das famílias sangue-puro mais odiadas na Mansão Malfoy. O homem, porém, não pegara a varinha para apontá-la para os dois, mas sim, para a tapeçaria pregada na parede, onde estava estampada toda a árvore genealógica da família Malfoy, desde seu aparecimento, há séculos, até seu último herdeiro.

— Você é a vergonha dessa família — e, dizendo isto, encostou a ponta da varinha no último ramo da árvore, queimando para sempre o nome de Draco Malfoy.

— Você acha que isso vai dar certo, Draco?

Os olhos de Ginny estavam repletos de insegurança, e ao perceber isto, ele tomou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e acariciou-as. Queria beijá-la, abraçá-la, dizer que não era tão difícil assim. Mas estavam na frente da Mansão Malfoy, e aquele não era o cenário mais convidativo para uma cena romântica.

Pensando bem, aquele não era um cenário _nada_ convidativo para uma cena romântica, ainda mais entre Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley.

— É claro que vai dar, Ginny — suspirou ele, tão incerto quanto ela, mas tentando não transpassar sua insegurança. — Eles são compreensivos e me amam... Não tem como dar errado.

Seres humanos. Sempre se enganando.

_Você é a vergonha dessa família._

Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos loiros mais uma vez e apertou-os com força, como se quisesse arrancá-los. Talvez realmente quisesse; aqueles cabelos claros, quase brancos, eram o único vínculo que ainda o ligava à família Malfoy. Seu nome já não estava mais na genealogia da família, que provavelmente se extinguiria, uma vez que seus pais já eram um tanto velhos para terem outro filho que desse continuidade ao sangue dos Malfoy. Ora, mas por que ele estava se interessando pelo destino de uma família à qual não pertencia mais?

Era inevitável. Draco Malfoy seria sempre Draco **Malfoy**.

_Você é a vergonha dessa família._

A frase de seu pai – a última que ouvira sair de sua boca – ainda martelava em sua cabeça, gerando uma enxaqueca constante, algo como um peso de consciência. Mas não havia peso de consciência. Ele rompera com os Malfoy por causa de Ginny, e não se arrependia nem um pouco disso. Podia até ser difícil se desvincular totalmente de uma família tão tradicional e famosa, ainda mais com todo o amor que lhe deram durante aqueles dezoito anos, mas romperia novamente se fosse preciso. Negaria sua família mil vezes para continuar com Ginny.

Isso porque ela era uma Weasley...!

_Você é a vergonha dessa família._

— Draco — chamou Ginny, abraçando-o pelos ombros e dando-lhe um beijo breve na bochecha — o _Profeta Diário_ de hoje chegou, quer ver?

Não queria, mas esticou o braço na direção da ruiva, como que pedindo pelo jornal. Seu pedido foi atendido com prontidão, e ela sentou-se ao seu lado, ainda abraçando-o pelos ombros e acariciando seu rosto com suavidade. Assim que virou a primeira página do jornal, Draco se deparou com uma coluna de Rita Skeeter e teve vontade de estrangular a mulher até uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ao mesmo tempo, quis repudiar Ginny. Não por causa dela, mas ele se sentia estranho ao ver aquele tipo de notícia sobre si mesmo, sobre sua antiga família.

Era estranho pensar nisso, mas ele estava envergonhado.

— Não acredito — disse Ginny, levantando-se e dando um tapa leve na mesa. — Não acredito! Rita Skeeter é mesmo uma cara-de-pau! Ela quer ter uma notícia? Pois terá várias se parar de olhar para a vida dos outros! — Dizendo isso, a ruiva se afastou e foi até a cozinha, deixando Draco sozinho com o _Profeta Diário_ e seus pensamentos. Algo muito cruel a se fazer, na opinião do loiro, que ainda encarava a coluna de Rita Skeeter, na qual letras garrafais anunciavam: _"Tribulações na Mansão Malfoy: seria o fim de uma tradição de séculos?"_

Não chegou a ler a coluna inteira: amassou o jornal e jogou-o para o lado, massageando as têmporas. Não que sua cabeça estivesse doendo tanto, ele só queria ter algo a mais a fazer além de ler aquelas palavras. Virou o rosto na direção da cozinha e viu Ginny mexendo em algumas louças. Teve vontade de ir até lá e dizer a ela que voltasse para usa casa, que estava tudo acabado, que ele não podia posar daquele jeito para a imprensa bruxa. Era o herdeiro de uma família tradicional, não poderia acabar com tudo daquele jeito por causa de uma paixão boba!

O que Draco não sabia era que já estava tudo acabado, e não era só por causa de uma paixão boba. No começo, ele vira Ginny Weasley como um troféu, a garota que conseguia tirar do famoso Harry Potter. Depois disso, veio a paixão boba. E agora era amor, amor _de verdade,_ por menos que ele acreditasse nisso. Mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de se sentir fraco, diminuído frente à sociedade bruxa, que naquele momento deveria estar rindo dele. _Estavam_ rindo dele. Debochando dele. Falando dele como se fosse uma pessoa comum, e não um Malfoy – ainda não aceitara a idéia de que era exatamente o que ele era, agora.

Fechou os olhos e tampou-os com as palmas das mãos, suspirando. Não era um Malfoy, não era um bruxo. Não era nada. Demorou alguns minutos para reabrir os olhos, mas quando o fez, voltou a olhar para Ginny e sentiu que nunca mais deveria sair daquela casa com ela. Nunca deveria deixar que ninguém soubesse que moravam ali, aliás. Ou melhor: nunca deveria deixar que soubessem que estavam juntos. Mal sabia ele que toda a família Weasley, além da Malfoy, e todos os leitores do _Profeta Diário_ já conheciam seu caso com Ginny. Ainda observando a namorada, viu-a pegar uma faca e colocá-la no armário: uma faca grande, reluzente e bem afiada. Engoliu em seco. Era tentador, muito tentador.

Esperou que ela subisse, carinhosamente desejando "boa noite", e caminhou até o armário. Que mal haveria em tentar corrigir um erro, em tentar abreviar sua vergonha?

Seres humanos. Sempre errando, cada vez mais.


	16. Dawn

**Dawn**  
Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

* * *

Draco era como uma manhã de sol em meio ao inverno mais rigoroso. Minha manhã de sol. Sorri quando ele me entregou a taça de vinho. Brindamos, virando a bebida de uma vez, ao mesmo tempo. Ri, ele deu aquele seu sorriso de lado, tornando a encher as taças.  
Tive vontade de perguntar o motivo pelo qual estávamos ali congelando, sentados numa toalha xadrez, numa manhã de sábado em pleno final do inverno. Mas não me importava muito, na verdade. O importante era estar.

Observei o céu pálido por alguns segundos, esperando que o sol subisse o suficiente para iluminar meu rosto. Não era o meu ambiente favorito, mas ver Draco tão à vontade era uma coisa difícil.  
Era como se fosse uma manhã de sol dentro de outra.  
"Como foi a sua semana?" Perguntei, finalmente olhando-o.  
"Foi boa..." Ele me encarou, seu olhar naturalmente calculado parecendo procurar por alguma coisa. "E a sua, como foi?"  
"Foi ótima. Muito treino, na verdade... Mas acho que estamos prontos para arrasar semana que vem..." Ele revirou os olhos, e não respondeu. "Por que viemos aqui hoje?"  
"Porque eu senti vontade de te mostrar o lugar. Você não gostou?" Observei ao meu redor, a maneira como o sol iluminava o campo abaixo de nós, refletindo no orvalho ainda meio congelado. As árvores não tinham mais folhas, o céu era azul pálido, quase cinza. Exatamente da cor dos olhos de Draco naquele momento. Um ambiente lindamente hostil.  
"É claro que eu gostei." Como poderia não gostar? Eu estava com ele. Num campo congelado ou num deserto escaldante, não importava muito. O importante era estar.

Ele não respondeu, apenas encostou-se a uma árvore, puxando-me com gentileza pela cintura.  
Deitei em seu colo, nos encaramos durante vários segundos, até que ele se abaixou lentamente até que nossos narizes roçassem. Apenas respirei fundo e nossos lábios se tocaram com suavidade, num movimento lento.  
Foi Draco quem quebrou o contato.  
"Ouvi dizer que o Testa-Rachada está de caso com a sangue-ruim."  
"Não sei e não me importo. Se estiverem, bom para os dois."  
"Vamos embora, aqui está muito frio."  
E se um dia eu fosse capaz de entendê-lo completamente, provavelmente eu seria a primeira pessoa a conseguir tal proeza.  
Levantamos e eu apenas observei enquanto ele desaparecia com tudo com um gesto de varinha. Uma manhã de sol no meio do inverno. Igualmente encantador e temperamental. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos antes de tomar minha mão e sair andando.  
Não demorou muito até que encontrássemos um chalé. Ele segurou a porta aberta para mim e gostei do fato de que o lugar era quente, mesmo que a lareira ainda estivesse apagada. Mas não importava de fato, se era um chalé aconchegante ou um iglu no meio do Ártico. O importante era estar. Com ele.

Draco acendeu o fogo e se aproximou de mim. Não sorria, mas parecia meio nervoso. Segurou uma das minhas mãos, seus olhos faiscando. Percebi que a outra mão escondia alguma coisa. Quando ele a colocou para frente, pude ver que segurava um pequeno vaso de violetas. Violetas africanas, carmim. Sorri, extasiada.  
"Onde foi que você conseguiu? Nós estamos no inverno e..." Me atropelei, pronta para abraçá-lo. Fui afastada com um gesto. O encarei, meio confusa, mas ele apenas me esticou o vaso, que eu olhei quase com adoração.  
"Você sabe que não sou dado a rodeios. Nem sou do tipo sentimental, não é?"  
"Oh meu Deus..." Meus lábios se moveram praticamente contra minha vontade, enquanto eu observava atentamente uma coisa faiscando no meio das flores. Puxei com o maior cuidado do mundo um anel, um único rubi engastado. Levantei meus olhos e dei de cara com os orbes cinzas de Draco. Mais escuros do que quando estávamos lá fora. E mais intensos também. "Você está me pedindo em casamento?"  
"Depende... Você vai dizer sim?"  
"É claro!"  
"Então eu estou... Quer casar comigo?" Sorri, apoiando o vaso na mesa, entregando o anel para ele. Controlando-me Deus sabe a que custo. Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo, sorrindo como eu nunca havia visto antes. Nos encaramos durante alguns segundos, até que pulei em seu pescoço, beijando-o com paixão. Suas mãos enlaçaram minha cintura com aquela habilidade fantástica de não fazer peso e ainda sim me confortar e proteger sem dominar. Separei nossos lábios, sorrindo enquanto afastava os cabelos loiros de seu rosto.  
"É claro que eu quero casar com você."  
"As flores são da cor dos seus cabelos."  
"Eu ainda não tinha essas na minha coleção."  
"Agora já tem."

Ele me pegou no colo, conduzindo-me até a cama com gentileza. Antes de qualquer gesto, apenas afagou meus cabelos e meu rosto, passando os dedos pela minha testa, fazendo o contorno do meu nariz e do meu queixo. Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me levasse para onde quisesse. Meu maior amor. Meu melhor amigo. Só nos dois no quarto do chalé.  
Draco era como uma manhã de sol em meio ao mais rigoroso inverno. E, daquele momento em diante, eu tinha certeza que seria minha manhã de sol. Não para sempre, mas naquele momento. E não importava se duraria um mês ou mil anos. O importante era durar.


	17. Finite Incantatem

**Finite Incantatem**

por Kollynew

* * *

Eu me rendi.

Porque bastou uma noite e uma palavra para que todos os meus conceitos formados sobre ela fossem destruídos.

_"Desculpe"_, ela disse ao ver que realmente tinha me machucado em mais um de nossos confrontos. E eu soube no mesmo instante que o pedido era sincero, mesmo que estivéssemos em lados opostos de uma guerra que não era exatamente _nossa_.

O mundo estava um caos fora dos portões de Hogwarts, mas do lado de dentro não era diferente e ela colaborava para isso. Resistia, quebrava regras, tornava a desafiar a nova direção e _me_ desafiava: com seu olhar, suas fugas e seu sorriso dado em meio às punições.

Nem sempre conseguíamos pegá-la, ou aos seus amigos. Ela era astuta, rápida e excelente com azarações. Podia ter acabado comigo naquele momento, pois eu estava sozinho. Podia se vingar por tudo que eu a fiz passar se lançasse o segundo feitiço e eu não poderia reagir. Estava desarmado, ferido e tonto o suficiente para não conseguir levantar ou sentir minhas próprias pernas.

Esperei. Ela se aproximou. Fechei os olhos.

"Desculpe".

Eu abri os olhos e encarei os dela, muito próximos, estranhamente preocupados comigo.

"Por quê?", perguntei. E ao fazer isso me arrependi.

Não sabia exatamente o que ela tinha feito, mas até o ato de falar se tornou extremamente doloroso.

"Eu queria atrasar você, mas não era minha intenção machucar tanto", tentei falar qualquer coisa de novo e nada saiu. Não conseguia mover meu maxilar.

Depois, ainda como se decidisse o que fazer comigo, suspirou tentando esconder uma exclamação de dor quando ergueu a varinha, que estava banhada com o seu próprio sangue.

_"Finite Incantatem"_, recitou, acabando parcialmente com o meu sofrimento. "Não se preocupe porque seus ossos vão parar de doer completamente em algumas horas", falou baixo, se levantando. Algumas gotas de sangue mancharam o chão.

O rosto dela estava arranhado e tinha um corte muito profundo na mão esquerda, que eu tinha causado. Ainda assim estava preocupada com o estrago que tinha feito em mim. Seu inimigo.

E eu me rendi, ainda sem acreditar, mesmo sabendo que ao me deixar viver a vitória dela se tornava ainda maior. E eu a admirei por isso.

Perdoar os amigos e a quem você ama é fácil, mas se colocar no lugar de alguém que em uma situação contrária não pensaria duas vezes em lançar outro feitiço era corajoso. Aquela garota me liberou do feitiço e, mesmo ainda sentindo dores por todo corpo, eu poderia rendê-la, afinal ela estava machucada.

Mas eu não o fiz, pois ela me poupou. Aceitei o seu presente, que interpretei como um convite para me tornar uma pessoa melhor.

Ela sorriu ao perceber que eu não reagiria. Eu me rendi e ela foi embora, enrolando a mão esquerda nas vestes sujas de sangue, deixando escapar um gemido de dor. Pouco depois, Blaise me encontrou e me levou até a Ala Hospitalar para que tivesse os cuidados certos. Em menos de um dia estaria bem para voltar a fiscalizar os corredores e a perseguir os membros da resistência.

Queria ficar frente a frente com ela novamente, não para revidar, mas para agradecer. Estava em dívida, e fiz o possível para afastá-la de perigos reais. Proteção silenciosa, uma retribuição ao seu presente; meu pagamento.

Eu já a conhecia, sabia sobre seus amigos, sobre sua família e sobre seus ideais. Mas foi na noite em que me rendi que eu soube quem Ginny Weasley realmente era e a enorme distância que nos separava.


	18. Just a Moment

**Just a moment**

por Agata Ridlle

* * *

Ginny olhou para Draco. Ela ainda não conseguia decidir se detestava ou não aquilo.

Aquele quarto impessoal em um motel qualquer. Aquela hora rápida que ela ansiava com todas as suas forças. Aquele toque frio e ao mesmo tempo tão ansioso quanto o seu. Aquele silêncio quando finalmente paravam para se olhar quando a ânsia pelo contato e o desejo em si já estavam aplacados.

Ela um dia já gostou de olhar para Draco Malfoy.

No começo, gostava do tipo. Delicado e másculo ao mesmo tempo, assim como Harry. Diferente de seus irmãos. Diferente de todos os meninos que se aproximavam dela.

Não que Draco tenha se aproximado dela em algum momento. E, por muito tempo, ela sequer considerara essa hipótese. Ela precisou que estivessem fora do colégio para perceber que os olhos cinzas não eram somente hostis. Precisou que estivessem longe da rivalidade entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, da rivalidade entre sangues puros e mestiços, da rivalidade entre Harry e seguidores de Voldemort para que conseguisse ver Draco como alguém com quem poderia se relacionar.

Precisou que fossem adultos para ver que aquele homem que buscava o filho da mesma idade que o seu na mesma escolinha que freqüentavam era na verdade seu conhecido há muitos anos. Que a voz que a cumprimentava solenemente todas as manhãs antes de seguirem para seus empregos era a mesma que xingara sua mãe em um passado distante.

Mas no fundo ela sabia que não conhecia aquele homem que a convidou para um café em uma manhã particularmente fria. E foi naquela mesa, enquanto bebiam em silêncio e toques eventuais que a fazia o olhar com desconfiança, que ela entendeu que eles nunca teriam palavras. No fundo, eles não tinham uma história, não tinham um mundo em comum e não tinham assuntos a tratar. Eram somente duas pessoas que se tangenciavam, toques pontuais e eventuais como os que aconteciam então.

Eram pessoas de momentos, e não precisavam mais entre eles. Já tinham suas histórias, seus mundos e assuntos com outros, fora dali. Coisas que se tornaram motivos para esquecer conforme surgiram os momentos _deles_.

Ginny nunca saberia dizer porquê começara com aquilo ou se queria parar. E ainda não sabia dizer se os olhos a incomodavam ou lhe davam o conforto familiar de que precisava naquela situação.

Ela acariciou o contorno do rosto do loiro e ele piscou, sonolento, beijando a ponta de seus dedos suavemente antes de voltar a olhá-la. Havia uma sombra no cinza que sempre estava lá, menos enquanto eles se amavam. Era só um momento, e ao ver os olhos dele brilharem com aquela fúria, ela entendia o quanto ele precisava daquilo.

Era a mesma sombra dos olhos de Harry, dos olhos de Mione, dos olhos de George. Mas Gnny não se sentia capaz de afastá-la dos olhos dos outros, somente dos de Draco, durante aqueles poucos segundos.

Talvez fosse por isso que se despiu tão facilmente de todos os seus poréns e se entregou para ele. Ela também precisava esquecer um pouco a Ginny mãe, a Ginny filha, a Ginny esposa, a Ginny amiga, deixando cair os pedaços que a compunham junto com as peças de roupa no chão para ser somente o brilho dos olhos de Draco durante aqueles segundos.

E quando tudo acabava, e a sombra e o silêncio os envolviam, ela corria os dedos pelo seu rosto, porque queria entender. Entender o que havia por baixo daquela expressão que não lhe dizia nada, que tipo de homem se escondia por trás daquela máscara que a encarava, na verdade nem cansado, nem satisfeito, nem entregue, nem ausente. Nem companheiro, nem ameaça.

Seus dedos e seus lábios o desenhavam em uma tentativa muda de trazê-lo para ela, de fazê-lo real, de tê-lo um pouco além daquele momento. De poder levá-lo com ela depois que ele se erguesse daquela cama, se vestisse e saísse do quarto com as únicas palavras que eram certas entre eles.

- Eu volto amanhã.


	19. Entre Preto e Branco

**Entre Preto e Branco**

por Mialle Lemos

* * *

_Cinza._

Deveria ter percebido como as coisas eram pelo tom dos olhos dele.

Tons de cinza.

Fugindo da velha idéia do bem e do mal, preto e branco.

Os olhos dele eram cinzentos. Em vários tons diferentes e, quando fazia sol, tornavam-se azulados.

O sorriso também devia ser um sinal.

Ele tinha um sorriso bem peculiar. Torto. Meio triste, meio sarcástico, meio forçado. De vez em quando um pouco feliz.

Algumas vezes, Draco me encarava com aqueles olhos cinzentos, o sorriso torto, enquanto passava os dedos pelo meu cabelo, enquanto deslizava seus lábios sobre os meus.

Fingíamos que nada estava errado naquele momento.

Foi quase um momento imaginário.

_"Eu não devia estar aqui."_

_"Não devia mesmo, Ginny."_

_"Está me mandando embora?"_

_"Não."_

Estávamos em guerra dentro de Hogwarts. Esperávamos que Harry aparecesse. Que nos ajudasse contra Snape, contra aqueles Comensais.

Todos tinham medo.

Temíamos que dessa vez Harry não fosse o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

E eu, Ginny Weasley, estava deitada com Draco Malfoy.

_"Por que está com Snape? Por que ser um Comensal?"_

_"Não se trata apenas de uma escolha."_

_"Por que não?"_

_"Nem tudo é preto e branco como você imagina."_

De novo a comparação com as cores, os olhos cinzentos. O sorriso dessa vez meio triste e meio torto.

Desejei que para ele as coisas fossem preto e branco. E eu queria que ele estivesse comigo, que escolhesse o meu lado.

_Branco._

Pra mim resumia-se ao branco, ao lado certo. O lado de Harry, de Dumbledore. Eu estava manchando a cor pura por estar ali, colada ao corpo ligeiramente quente de Malfoy.

Ele deveria mudar, deveria tentar nos ajudar, deveria ficar do lado branco.

_"Não existem outras cores, Draco. Você escolheu o preto, você escolheu o errado."_

_"Você escolheu o mais fácil, Ginny. Existem todas as cores entre o preto e o branco. Existe o que é necessário fazer."_

Draco falou isso várias vezes. Ele nunca falava o motivo do que ele tinha que fazer, ele não dizia muita coisa sobre os problemas do _lado_ dele. Eu nunca falava do _meu_ lado.

Eu nunca entendi o quão cinza ele era. Não me importei de julgar suas decisões. Não me importei de esconder meu amor pelo Harry. Não me importei mais.

Ele nunca se importara em explicar nada, em me mostrar alguma coragem, alguma diferença dele para os outros Comensais e, não sei se eu teria dado crédito ao que ele pudesse me revelar.

A boca dele tinha o sabor do sal de lágrimas algumas vezes. Ele retrucava que era assim mesmo, sal. Sem lágrimas.

_"O que você sente por mim?"_

_"Vontade."_

Meia-verdade, metade do que queria dizer. Uma resposta cizenta entre o preto e o branco.

Não voltei para Hogwarts.

Vi Draco quando estavam todos sentados no Salão Principal, naquelas horas após a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem. Abraçado aos pais, lágrimas secas nos olhos.

A grande diferença entre nós. Ele _teve_ que lutar pelos que amava. Eu tive que me esforçar para que me deixassem lutar.

A diferença não era entre grifinórios e sonserinos.

No lado _dele_, ele estava do lado branco, protegendo a família dele. Se ele passasse para o _meu_ lado branco, seria a escolha errada para ele.

Depois de vários anos, depois do meu casamento, depois do casamento dele, tive um momento para conversar com ele.

_"Draco."_

_"Ginny."_

_"Parabéns pelo seu casamento."_

_"Obrigado."_

_"Eu entendi que existem outras cores entre o preto e o branco..."_


	20. Sobre Derrotas e Jogos

**Sobre Derrotas e Jogos**  
por Adriana Swan

* * *

Draco sempre perdia no Quadribol. Não importava o quanto tentasse, não importava o quanto merecesse. Potter e os outros Grifinórios festejavam pelo estádio enquanto a torcida das três casas juntas fazia uma algazarra ensurdecedora. Perderam por 10 pontos aquele campeonato idiota.

O apanhador loiro desceu da vassouras e caminhou de cabeça baixa em direção ao vestiário. Droga de esporte, droga de jogo. Jogou a vassoura no canto de qualquer jeito e começou a se despir. Quadribol nem era tão importante assim. Entrou debaixo da ducha fria dando graças a Merlin poder esfriar a cabeça.

- Está louco, Malfoy? – o capitão da equipe entrou acompanhado por outros jogadores em seu encalço – Você estava na frente de Potter, porque diabos não pegou a porra daquele Pomo?

- Não precisa gritar – respondeu com a voz arrastada e irritado – Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas estou bem perto de você.

- Perdemos o jogo por sua causa, Malfoy! – o capitão da equipe acusou.

- É só um jogo! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom – Perdemos, acabou! Posso tomar meu banho em paz ou vou ter que passar o resto do dia te dando explicações de por que nosso tinha foi um fracasso?

Ele encarou o rapaz por mais algum tempo, até que o outro desistisse e saísse do vestiário xingando.

- Você não se importa comigo mesmo. – Ginny falou sem emoção.

- Não seja tão dramática, Weasley – Draco reclamou ainda deitado no colo dela na arquibancada do estádio de Quadribol.

- Você se importa mais com sua reputação, gosta mais da Sonserina, até o Quadribol é mais importante na sua vida do que eu. – reclamou. Ele se levantou do colo dela.

- Weasley, do que diabos está falando? Até parece que é diferente para você! – comentou sarcástico – Por acaso não liga para o que seus tantos irmãos vão dizer? Grifinória não é importante? Não gosta de Quadribol?

Ginny olhou para o chão parecendo sem graça ao responder.

- Eu gosto mais de você. – Falou se erguendo e indo embora sem esperar por uma resposta.

A noite caia fora dos vestiários do estádio e Draco Malfoy ainda estava lá, revoltado demais consigo para voltar a sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Você perdeu por querer? – falou uma voz fininha e esperançosa da porta do vestiário masculino. Draco que estava sentado no chão frio recostando a cabeça cansada na parede não precisou abrir os olhos para reconhecer a voz da sua ruivinha.

- Não seja estúpida Weasley, porque eu faria isso? – sua voz soou fria e arrastada.

Uma estranha sensação de decepção se instalou no corpo de Ginny. Ela mordeu o lábio se arrependendo de ter ido até ali.

- É que Harry disse que ele mesmo não entende como você não pegou o pomo... que você estava na frente dele e... – ela tentava achar uma explicação para ter pensado tal tolice.

- O santo Potter é idiota demais para a opinião dele contar – cada vez mais sua voz soava distante – Deve estar bancando o modesto vocês grifinórios adoram isso, não é mesmo?

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre eles. Ela riu.

- É que eu sou tão tola que... – suspirou antes de prosseguir envergonhada – cheguei a pensar que você havia desistido de pegar o pomo por minha causa. Por causa do que te falei ontem.

Draco abriu os olhos cansados e olhou para Ginny na semi-escuridão. Parecia exausto.

- Acha que eu desistiria por você? – indagou e sua voz estava fria demais para o gosto de Ginny.

A garota riu de forma amarga.

- Eu acho é que sou estúpida o suficiente para pensar que sim – afirmou inflexível.

Draco viu Ginny dar-lhe as costas e sair do vestiário magoada. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Lembrou de como desacelerara a vassoura deliberadamente e odiou a Weasley por isso.

**"_You know me. You don't mind waiting._**_**  
**_**_You just can't show me, but God I'm praying,_**_**  
**_**_That you'll find me, and that you'll see me"_**


	21. Relembrar

**Relembrar**

por Jaque Lovegood

* * *

Esquecer era mais fácil.

Guardar bem no fundo da memória algumas coisas nos faz seguir em frente. Por isso Draco escolheu esquecer Ginny. Por isso guardou as sardas dela bem no fundo da memória e continuou o seu caminho. Esquecer era mais fácil do que lutar, pois assim não havia o medo de perder.

_Ou de ganhar._

Draco andava apressado até um pub no Beco Diagonal quando percebeu que alguém o seguia. Virou-se e percebeu um vulto se aproximando. Ele parou. O vulto se aproximou e se revelou nas formas de uma mulher ruiva com o rosto sério. Draco olhou-a com uma expressão curiosa.

- Há quanto tempo, Weasley. Fico feliz em rever você - Draco disse com um sorriso irônico.

- Eu devo mesmo acreditar nisso? -– Ginny perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não.

- Sabia. Nós podemos conversar?

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia.

Ginny pigarreou.

- Eu só preciso entender algumas coisas – ela insistiu.

- Mas faz tanto tempo, isso não pode ter tanta importância assim.

- É o único jeito de virar essa página.

Draco pesou prós e contras. Se ela virasse essa página seria ainda mais fácil para ele esquecer totalmente, e ele estava cansado de acordar de madrugada inebriado pelos cabelos dela nos sonhos, talvez isso parasse. Talvez ele parasse de sufocar lembranças, esquecesse e pudesse voltar a ter paz.

- Certo – ele concordou.

Caminharam até o pub onde Draco estava indo. Não estava cheio. Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada. Não pediram nada, apenas se encararam.

- Por que você não lutou comigo contra todo mundo?

A pergunta de Ginny foi pontuada por mágoa. Isso fez Draco sorrir.

- Odeio entrar em lutas perdidas. E sejamos sinceros, Ginny, quando todos aceitassem nosso relacionamento ia perder a graça para nós. Precisamos de conflitos para ficar juntos.

- É claro que não!

Draco riu do protesto de Ginny.

- Você sabe que sim. Próxima pergunta.

- Por que esquecer?

Draco respirou fundo.

- Esquecer é mais fácil e atormenta menos. _Dói menos._

Ginny olhou Draco com um sorriso debochado.

- Estamos falando de Obliviates? Porque você me parece com a memória intacta.

- Eu não sou tão radical assim. Estou falando de sufocar lembranças até que elas me atormentem apenas em sonhos.

O olhar de Ginny passou a ser curioso e o de Draco casual.

- Eu te atormento em sonhos?

Draco desviou o olhar.

- As lembranças me atormentam.

- Eu sou só uma lembrança?

Draco riu amargamente.

- Bem que eu queria.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Estamos sendo sinceros e receptivos? – ela perguntou.

- Estamos. Pelo menos até que eu me canse e vai ser logo.

- Mas me explique melhor, por que sufocar as lembranças? Se você me convencer acho que tenho uma saída.

Draco voltou a olhar para Ginny.

- Sufocar lembranças faz você esquecer enquanto está com as defesas alertas, mas esquecer por completo é radical demais e é uma parte de sua vida, eu pelo menos não quero apagar pedaços da minha vida que contém erros para não cometê-los novamente.

Ginny fechou a cara.

- Fomos um erro?

Draco riu.

- Bem se contarmos que eu fiquei obcecado por você, que você quase rompeu com sua família, que todos nos olhavam torto, que destruímos os sonhos do Potter, que terminamos por eu ser covarde e que hoje em dia eu sou um idiota que tenta esquecer uma coisa praticamente inesquecível e que você se prende ao passado, eu acho que sim - Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Fomos um erro.

- Colocando nesse ângulo você tem razão, mas nós nunca fomos grandes acertadores. - Ginny disse sorrindo.

Draco gargalhou como há tempos não fazia.

- Ora, Ginny, vamos confessar, adorávamos a cara que faziam quando aparecíamos juntos.

- Claro, sem contar os "nossa, mas eles deviam se odiar" acompanhados de queixos caídos.

Os dois riram por algum tempo.

- Mas tudo isso acabou e agora eu tento esquecer essas coisas. - Draco disse sério.

- Porque é mais fácil, eu já entendi isso. Só me esclareça mais uma coisa.

- Depois disso você vai me esquecer? – ele perguntou.

- Só vai descobrir se responder minha pergunta.

Draco sorriu.

- Vou encarar esse sorriso como um sim - Ginny disse. - Foi só obsessão?

- Sim e não. Eu sou obcecado pelas coisas que amo. Achei que você soubesse disso, afinal eu sempre fui mimado, você adorava jogar isso na minha cara.

Ginny sorriu e se levantou.

- Sinto muito fazer você se relembrar tantas coisas. – Falou baixo, se desculpando, mas não havia culpa em seu tom de voz.

Draco deu em aceno de cabeça.

- Eu sei que você não sente. Conseguiu entender?

- Sim - Ginny disse.

- Então vai me esquecer?

- Não. Você precisa de alguém que faça você se lembrar de algumas coisas e esquecer nunca foi uma boa saída para mim.

Ginny piscou para Draco e começou a caminhar. Os passos dela eram lentos como se a qualquer momento fosse voltar. E voltaria.

Esquecer é mais fácil. Mas nem sempre dá certo, pois esquecer possibilita relembrar e relembrar nunca nos deixa esquecer novamente. Além do mais esquecer é radical demais e apaga os erros que cometemos e adoramos repeti-los conscientes disso.

Esquecer torna a vida amarga e muito menos divertida.


	22. Pecado

**Pecado**

por Mayra Vieira Maia

* * *

Eu sou um cara pra lá de cético. Minha família é bem tradicional, mas eu não sigo muito a linha dos meus pais. De todas as coisas nas quais eu poderia discordar deles, uma das que eu jamais deveria fazê-lo era a religião.  
É muito comum, em famílias puro-sangue, seguir a Antiga Crença. Não o que os idiotas dos trouxas e sangues-ruim chamam de _Wicca_. Eu estou falando da história original, com todos os detalhes que geralmente são vetados nas releituras dos trouxas.  
Outras famílias, na época da Inquisição, haviam se convertido ao Cristianismo, e assim permaneciam desde então. Pra mim, o Cristianismo é mais uma lavagem cerebral do que uma religião em si. As pessoas inclusive mudavam de personalidade quando se convertiam. Eu achava isso ridículo. Não é como se fosse possível esconder de Deus os erros passados só por parecer _renovado_ no presente. Não, isso era coisa de tolos.  
Eu nunca fui tolo.  
Mais do que isso, eu nunca tive um padrinho tolo. Meu padrinho é um homem que, caso fosse adepto do Cristianismo, estaria condenado ao inferno. Ele matou, saqueou, torturou, machucou e judiou de outras pessoas (meu pai também, aliás, mas esse é outro caso). Sabendo o que sei hoje, fico em dúvida se ele realmente sentia prazer naquilo. Mas é muito difícil passar décadas sob a influência do Lorde das Trevas e não ter uma parte de sua alma corrompida, ou isso é o que minha mãe costumava me sussurrar quando papai está por perto.  
Tio Severus nunca foi um homem religioso. Era austero, disciplinado, espartano e, em todos os sentidos, laico. Ele nunca teve a chance de ser uma criança inocente, cercada de mimos e luxo como eu. O que ele tinha ao seu redor eram gritos e punhos. Isso certamente não fortalece a religiosidade de um homem.  
Papai gostava de tio Severus. Dizia que, de todos os homens do Lorde, ele era o mais perigoso. Hoje me pergunto se era exatamente pelo fato de não estar preso a nenhum código de moral. Tio Severus seguia apenas aquilo que o levava a seus objetivos. Nem sempre isso ficava claro, já que ele era uma pessoa extremamente discreta, mas eu o conhecia bem – ou achava que o conhecia. Meu tio não dava ponto sem nó.  
Quando aceitou ser meu padrinho, tio Severus levou a tarefa muito a sério. Não por ter um peso religioso e moral sobre si, agora eu compreendo, mas por ter certeza de que eu seria um pirralho mimado e sem força para enfrentar as adversidades. Papai e mamãe sempre fizeram tudo o que esteve a seu alcance pra me fazer feliz. Tio Severus fez tudo o que estava a seu alcance pra me mostrar que nem toda a felicidade do mundo pode ser comprada por meus pais.  
Papai é católico. Fervoroso. Costumava ir à missa todo domingo quando era mais jovem. Parece até irônico, pensar no todo-poderoso Lucius Malfoy dedicando-se a uma coisa tão sagrada quanto uma religião. Mas ele sempre foi. Independente do que fazia no dia-a-dia, papai sempre foi um homem de moral muito rígida. Quando assumia algo como certo ou perfeito, não aceitava nada menos que isso.  
Mamãe, por outro lado, foi criada numa família pagã. Os Black são uma família poderosa, mas, dentro dos costumes atuais (ou deveria dizer _medievais_?) da elite bruxa, eram também uma família _volátil_. Entenda volátil como algo que está em constante transformação. Pelo pouco que mamãe me ensinou, a religião bruxa original não se preocupa em escrever livros e livros com regras. Estabelece apenas alguns princípios básicos e, sabendo os seres humanos falhos e estúpidos que somos, nos deixa livres para escolher baseado neles. A única regra que soa verdadeiramente como um dogma é a Lei Tríplice: _tudo que você faz, volta para você três vezes mais forte_.  
Quando casou com papai, mamãe converteu-se ao Cristianismo. Ou pelo menos fingiu que sim. Eu até acredito que papai saiba que foi tudo uma mentira, e que a tenha forçado a se batizar e comungar apenas para agradar os pais (e ao próprio senso de moral e costumes, claro), mas ele a amava demais para rejeitá-la apenas pelo fato dela não acreditar em seu Deus. Ou talvez ele achasse que, com o tempo, ela acabaria "enxergando a luz".  
Mas mamãe tem mais força de espírito do que deixa aparentar nas feições delicadas e corpo esbelto. Seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis lembram os mais cálidos anjos, mas em seu interior mora uma guerreira, uma mulher capaz de tudo para alcançar um objetivo. Inclusive fazer de conta que se convertera para o marido que ama.  
E porque estou falando nisso? Ah, porque estou, neste exato momento, cometendo um pecado. Não que eu me considere pecador, mas, na ótica de papai, eu seria. E eu levo a opinião de meu pai muito a sério. Aliás, levava a sério _demais_, até pouco tempo. Hoje em dia, depois que tio Severus faleceu, aparentemente eu consegui criar alguma força para combater a mania de controle de papai, que ainda continua presente na minha vida.  
Mas quem cresce ouvindo "cobiçar a mulher alheia é pecado" ao pé do ouvido todo dia, mesmo cético, tende a se sentir mal quando o faz. É o que eu gosto de chamar de pecado vermelho. Luxúria. Não poderia combinar mais com ela do que esta cor.  
Eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer. Ou o Deus cristão de papai ou os Deuses de mamãe devem estar rindo a valer de mim, agora. Meu raciocínio ateu simplesmente não consegue produzir uma explicação melhor. Eu cresci tomando banho em ironia, sarcasmo e superioridade, e a melhor explicação certamente era a que envolvia essas três características.  
Então, eu devo ser um pecador.  
Ginny Weasley. Ou melhor, Ginevra Molly Weasley, que em questão de minutos se tornará a senhora Potter. Juro, não entendo como as mulheres conseguem ser tão cegas! O que há em Potter, afinal? Mel? Só é possível. Ele não tem nada que atraia tanto a atenção assim. OK, fora a fama, o dinheiro e o fato de ter derrotado o mais recente Lorde das Trevas.  
Mas, sério, fora isso, o que ele tem?  
Fora atos heróicos e, em sua maioria, estúpidos, o que ele tem que eu não tenho? O que ele tem que faz com que ela atravesse o centro da capela em sua direção com aquele sorriso besta e lágrimas nos olhos? Aliás, devo admitir que ela fica linda de branco. Ressalta suas sardas.  
Mamãe, ao meu lado, faz algum comentário espinhoso sobre a provável qualidade da renda do véu dela. Astoria, pendurada em meu outro braço, questiona a validade da traidora do sangue usar branco "quando todo mundo sabe que ela e o Potter transam como porcos _há meses... Merlim_, há até especulações se ela estaria grávida ou não!".  
Eu só consigo achá-la linda.  
Nunca notei Ginny Weasley em nossa época de colégio. Na verdade, devo me corrigir: nunca a notei como mulher na época de colégio. Pra mim, ela só era mais uma cabeça-de-fósforos. A única diferença é que usava saias e arrastava um bonde pelo Cicatriz. Isso nunca fez nada bom pela fama dela, aliás. Sempre foi tida como patética, desde o começo. Nem Potter costumava dispensar muita atenção a ela. Pelo menos, não até vê-la distribuindo beijos com aqueles lábios cheios para outros homens. Nunca havia notado como os lábios dela eram cheios e bem desenhados. Parecem os de uma boneca.  
Mais uma vez me questiono sobre a necessidade de aceitar o convite para estar presente ao casamento de Potter. Aparentemente, depois que meu pai faleceu, ele acha que vale a pena emendar os nós comigo. Talvez tenha percebido que eu finalmente começaria a pensar por mim mesmo, uma vez que meu pai já não podia fazer isso por mim. Especulei com Astoria muitas vezes sobre isso, mas nenhum de nós chegou a alguma conclusão. Talvez fosse uma bandeira branca da paz. Afinal, eu estava começando nos Aurores naquele mês.  
De qualquer forma, não poderia ter recusado. Traria má publicidade para a família e, desde que a guerra acabou, tudo o que tentamos fazer é evitar má publicidade. Potter nos ajudou muito ao depor a favor de mamãe no julgamento. Mas papai passou o resto da vida em Azkaban. E eu escapei por pouco. Então estávamos ali, tentando reerguer o nome dos Malfoy da lama da vergonha. Uma associação com Potter, segundo minha mãe, seria valiosíssima nessa batalha. Eu não podia negar.  
Velhos hábitos são ruins de abandonar.  
Ela estava linda. O vestido apertava exatamente nas partes certas. Os seios não eram imensos, mas do tamanho certo para preencher as mãos de um homem. A pele parecia acetinada, branca e brilhante como madrepérola. Agora que desabrochara completamente, as sardas haviam se transformado de um fardo para uma arma de sedução. As pequenas pintinhas se distribuíam sobre seus ombros e rosto, e continuavam descendo, até sumirem por baixo do vestido. Nenhum homem com sangue nas veias deixaria de se perguntar até onde elas iriam.  
O cabelo era vermelho como fogo. Como luxúria. Combinava à perfeição com os tons dos meus pensamentos naquele instante. Pareciam macios. Deviam ser cheirosos. Havia muitos lírios brancos ao redor, e imediatamente associei o cheiro a ela. Será que seus cabelos cheirariam a flores?  
Agora que passara por nós, pude vê-la por trás. Os quadris não eram tão marcados, já que o vestido se desprendia do corpo na altura da cintura. Mesmo assim, dava para imaginar que seriam redondos, volumosos, ansiosos por um toque experiente. A mão que eu mantinha na cintura de Astoria foi para seus quadris quase que inconscientemente, fazendo nela o que eu gostaria de fazer na noiva.  
Ela endureceu ao meu lado, e então eu recuperei os sentidos. Ginny se afastava. Seu pai, parecendo o tolo orgulhoso que sempre fora, entregava sua mão a Potter com uma expressão cômica de seriedade. Pergunto-me se ele acredita que a filha é virgem.  
Isso eu podia esclarecer com uma certa propriedade.  
Ginny virou-se neste instante. Nossos olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos. Os meus mantiveram-se lacônicos, pois eu fora ensinado desde o berço a não demonstrar emoções. Que olhasse para as partes baixas de meu corpo, entretanto, veria uma resposta óbvia. Os olhos dela brilharam mais fortemente por um instante, e então escureceram. Eu adorava aquele tom de chocolate. Ela então virou-se e me ignorou.  
Astoria, ao meu lado, segurou minha mão e a ergueu lentamente até sua cintura, sem despertar atenções. Eu dei-lhe um apertão quando ela a soltou, sinalizando que havia entendido. Ela relaxou visivelmente e apoiou o rosto em meu ombro. Virei-me para a minha esposa e pousei o nariz sobre seus cabelos rapidamente. _Baunilha_.  
A cor para Astoria seria branco. Não para Ginny. Ginny era puro vermelho. Pura paixão. Eu sabia. Mesmo que tivéssemos seguido caminhos diferentes, eu sabia. Um dia, quando estávamos bêbados demais para ser responsáveis por nossas ações, cometemos um pecado. O pecado da luxúria.  
Meu único arrependimento era não lembrar de nada.  
Era minha despedida de solteiro. Os rapazes haviam me carregado para o Caldeirão Furado, onde, por coincidência, Granger estava tendo sua despedida de solteira também. Tom, o dono do bar, parecia feliz até demais com o aumento da clientela naquela noite. Despedidas de solteiro sempre garantia uma boa saída no bar.  
Álcool, realmente, foi o que não faltou. Nem para nós, nem para elas. Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos bêbados, e as questões de escola, e as questões de sangue, e as questões de orgulho... Tudo deixou de ter importância. O clima de romantismo estava no ar, devido aos dois casamentos iminentes. O álcool fez um bom trabalho em nos contagiar a todos com a parte física deste clima. Penso, inclusive, que vi Granger e Blaise se afastando para um dos quartos do estabelecimento, mas meu amigo jamais admitiu.  
O que sei é que, naquela noite, tudo se resumiu a vermelho pra mim. Estávamos bêbados demais para nos controlar. Aliás, se não tivéssemos acordado em minha cama no dia seguinte, duvido que eu mesmo ou Ginny pudéssemos lembrar que sequer havíamos nos dirigido um ao outro, quanto mais transado. Mas nós transamos. E eu a expulsei aos gritos da mansão no dia seguinte. Mamãe foi educada o suficiente para passar o resto do dia fora das vistas e, quando finalmente a encontrei, na hora do casamento, ela agia como se nada soubesse. Eu resolvi seguir o exemplo.  
Não considero aquilo como uma traição. Eu nem mesmo trocara mais que uma dúzia de palavras com Astoria antes que nossas famílias decidissem que um casamento era benéfico. Os Greengrass queriam dinheiro, e nós queríamos imunidade social. Um proveria ao outro sua necessidade, e os noivos que se danassem se não gostassem. Então eu e Astoria tivemos duas semanas para organizar um casamento, consumá-lo e seguir nossas vidas como se nada de mais houvesse acontecido.  
Não me arrependo, agora. Mesmo que, quando eu resolvo beber uma garrafa de uísque de fogo das que papai mantinha na adega da mansão, a imagem de uma ruiva sensual me venha à mente. Mesmo que esta mesma ruiva esteja casando com outro, agora. Com o meu pior inimigo, aliás.  
Eu não a amo. Ela não me ama. Nós dois compartilhamos uma compatibilidade incrível na cama, suponho. Eu estava acabado no dia seguinte. Ela não parecia estar em melhores condições. Creio que nós dois transamos como coelhos. Então, devemos ter gostado de alguma parte do ritual inteiro. É engraçado transar com uma ruiva sensual e não lembrar de nada porque, cada vez que eu fico bêbado, eu invento uma nova seqüência de fatos eróticos para aquela noite. Virou algum tipo de jogo erótico mental para mim.  
Ginny me mandou uma coruja, pouco depois que cheguei da lua-de-mel. Pedia um encontro. Eu concordei. Fomos para a Casa dos Gritos, onde certamente ninguém nos perturbaria. Tivemos uma longa conversa. Ficamos a dez metros de distância um do outro.  
Chegamos à conclusão de que, para todos os fins, seria melhor manter aquilo como um segredo. Meu pai se contorceria na sepultura se uma manchete saísse no jornal anunciando um envolvimento sexual de seu filho único com uma Weasley. Potter ficaria furioso. Sem falar nos Weasley. A imprensa, com certeza, relataria os fatos de um jeito que me tornasse o sedutor, e Ginny a própria virgem enganada.  
Não, realmente, não haveria vantagens em divulgar o fato.  
O que me fez apreciar mais a caçula Weasley. Ela sempre pareceu idiotamente grifinória. Do tipo que sairia correndo para revelar tudo ao Potter, só para aliviar a consciência. Nunca imaginei que ela teria sangue-frio suficiente para deixar tudo de lado. Parece que ter o Lorde das Trevas possuindo-a no primeiro ano em Hogwarts havia lhe trazido algum benefício, afinal.  
E os anos se passaram. E agora, quem casava era ela. E eu não estive em sua despedida de solteiro. Tenho que confessar que gostaria disso. Sóbrio, desta vez. Aproveitaria a oportunidade e realizaria todas as minhas fantasias com ela. E, assim, poderia me livrar dessa pequena obsessão de seguir sua figura sempre que nos encontrávamos pessoalmente. Aqueles olhos chocolate tinham o poder de mandar arrepios descendo pela minha espinha.  
Minha mente podia estar esquecida, mas meu corpo aparentemente lembrava.  
Suspirei, fechando os olhos e tentando reconquistar meu controle mental. Ela, agora, era a senhora Potter. Eu estava casado e, surpreendentemente, feliz no casamento. Ela em breve estaria exibindo um barrigão, e Potter se derreteria todo para cima dela. Os irmãos a protegeriam como feras. Nossos caminhos jamais seriam um só novamente. Seguiríamos duas pistas distintas. Elas poderiam se entrecruzar algumas vezes adiante, mas jamais do jeito que se haviam cruzado antes.  
Meu pai diria que algumas fantasias são melhores quando deixadas na imaginação. Eu tenho que concordar com ele. Pecados são mais divertidos na realidade, mas apenas quando se tem fé neles. Eu não acreditava em pecados e, portanto, metade da graça deles já estava perdida para mim. O poder da fantasia, entretanto...  
Há coisas que nem magia nem religiosidade conseguiriam diminuir. Esse era uma delas. Sorri para Ginny quando ela e Potter desceram a ala da igreja, após serem declarados marido e mulher. Ela me mandou um breve arrepio na espinha. Seus olhos novamente escureceram quando se cruzaram com os meus. Ah, ela lembrava. Só que, para ela, aquilo_era_ pecado.  
Meu sorriso ganhou toda uma nova camada de diversão. Saber que ela sofria sempre seria mais divertido. Talvez, e apenas talvez, eu resolvesse testá-la de novo. Mas essa era uma possibilidade remota. Afinal, como eu disse, alguns hábitos são velhos demais para serem mudados. Considerá-la indigna era um deles.  
Pena que meu corpo não concordasse.


	23. Confesso

**Confesso**

por Kollynew

* * *

Existe um ditado trouxa que diz que a fé move montanhas, mas eu não acredito nisso.

Apenas a fé não faz com que aceitem as nossas decisões, porque a crença por si só não nos dá o que necessitamos. Também não basta apenas ter coragem, mesmo que seja através dela que alcançamos todas as outras coisas...

_É preciso paixão e desejo._

Coragem, força, comprometimento.  
Resistir; por mais que o tempo funcione contra você.  
Se acreditarmos que é possível e lutarmos para que isso dê certo, dará.

Isso não significa que não temos medo.

"Pai, mãe, nós precisamos conversar", eu anunciei assim que me sentei à mesa para o café da manhã.

Estavam apenas minha mãe e meu pai, e ambos me lançaram um olhar preocupado, porque logo ficou bem claro que eu tinha algo sério para dizer. A última vez em que eu me dirigi tão formalmente a eles, pedindo por uma conversa, foi quando coloquei fogo no barracão das vassouras sem querer quando eu era criança.

Naquele momento eu estava tão nervosa quanto no dia do barracão, mas tinha consciência de que a seriedade do assunto era infinitamente maior e no momento mais inoportuno.

Sequer havia completado um mês desde a batalha em Hogwarts, nossas feridas ainda não estavam cicatrizadas e eu estava ali sentada pronta para abrir mais uma. Talvez eu pensasse que no meio de tanta dor eles tomassem aquela como algo sem muita relevância. Fui egoísta, confesso, mas o que poderia fazer? Fui tão acostumada a não ser ferida que provavelmente me tornei um pouco insensível com relação ao que eu causava aos outros.

"Ginny?", meu pai chamou a minha atenção.

Estava vagando por meus pensamentos, talvez imaginando como poderia começar.

"Pode falar, Ginny, querida", minha mãe encorajou.

Eu sorri sem graça e_confessei._  
Confessei como se eu tivesse cometido um crime do qual eu não me orgulhava tanto, mas que no fundo estava satisfeita por ter cometido. Já estava cansada de fazer o que todos mandavam, de esperar enquanto todos arriscavam a vida e me protegiam, embora soubesse que não podia me queixar tanto, afinal eu _deixei_ que eles me protegessem. Eu nunca desafiei de verdade a segurança que eles insistiam em me envolver, talvez esse desejo de fazer algo por mim mesma tenha me aproximado desse crime.

Um erro que eu estava preparada para cometer de novo, quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Eu queria dizer tudo isso, falar tudo o que eu senti, tudo o que aconteceu e como aconteceu, mas não entrei em detalhes.

_Apenas confessei._

"E então?", ele perguntou quando eu me aproximei e sentei diante dele em uma mesa no Caldeirão furado.

Draco não falou mais nada, apenas me encarou com seus olhos cinzentos, ansiosos.

"Eles não aceitaram tão bem", comecei. "Quando falei, pensei que eles iriam gritar e brigar comigo. Até imaginei que iriam perguntar se eu estava louca, mas não. E como foi com você?".

"O mesmo. Eles ficaram chocados, é verdade, mas também disseram que se era a minha escolha, não podiam fazer nada. Foi estranho, mas eu acho que nunca estive tão próximo deles".

"Estou me sentindo estranha com isso tudo", confessei.

"Você também estava esperando algo muito pior, não é? Quero dizer..."

"Talvez seja pelo final da guerra", interrompi. "No final das contas, acho que não existe mais isso de lados opostos".

Ele sorriu, ainda ansioso. Provavelmente aquele não era o melhor lugar para termos aquela conversa; certamente alguém veria e espalharia rumores incorretos; talvez a notícia chegasse aos ouvidos de Harry e dos meus irmãos antes de eu ter oportunidade de explicar tudo, mas não quis mais me importar.

Ao menos uma vez na vida eu queria fazer algo por mim mesma, mesmo se todos me questionassem.

"Ginny, eu não vou deixar que me julguem pelos erros que eu cometi e se o fizerem, não me importo. Eu estou tranqüilo porque as únicas que pessoas que poderiam sugerir algo ou impedir eram meus pais e mesmo que eles não aprovem minhas escolhas, eu sei que ainda me amam, sei que estarão sempre comigo e você sabe que os seus também", Draco falou, apertando minha mão com força, entre as suas.

Eu sorri, retribuindo o gesto de segurança. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, eu me sentia segura ao lado dele porque eu sabia que, se algo acontecesse, ele me deixaria enfrentar junto. Ao seu lado. Draco não me colocaria distante do perigo, ele me manteria onde os olhos dele pudessem me ver, pois ali era o lugar mais seguro.

E eu sabia disso, afinal ele havia carregado a família nas costas enquanto o mundo que ele conhecia desabava. Ao contrário de mim, que apenas fui tocada pelos dedos da guerra quando ela estava próxima demais para negar.

Eu tinha tantos preconceitos, e julgava conhecer bem o garoto de sobrenome Malfoy, que fui pega de surpresa. Ao menos aprendi que você nunca pode dizer que conhece alguém de verdade, pois as pessoas são complexas e imprevisíveis demais para um dia chegarmos a essa conclusão.

_E eu o conheci diversas vezes._

E ainda assim não o conheço como gostaria;  
E mesmo assim o conheço mais do que deveria.

Primeiro o reconheci por seu nome e tudo o que ele significava. Então o desprezei;  
Depois conheci suas respostas irônicas e seus atos de má fé. Por isso o odiei;  
Então fui apresentada a sua determinação, coragem e força. Algo que julguei ser inconcebível em um slytherin, mas soube reconhecer isso quando percebi que havia compaixão. Vi que ele lutava pelo que acreditava, não por ideais, mas por sua família.

Então eu descobri que nem tudo nele era tão mau.

Vi que ele lutava de modo silencioso, que tomou partido do lado errado não por crenças sem sentido, mas para garantir a sobrevivência daqueles que amava. Ele lutou o que eu não lutei, ele, ao contrário de mim, não foi poupado...

Então percebi que tinha invejava, e a inveja nada mais é do que um sintoma da admiração.

_Também o odiei por isso._

Desprezo; ódio; admiração. Queria não ter conhecido e me encantado por seu sorriso.

O seu _verdadeiro_ sorriso.

Quando juntos, tive medo do que viria depois. Tive que acreditar em um futuro incerto, em promessas, em palavras. Precisei de coragem para aceitar que eu não poderia ver o que era verdadeiro, ou se suas palavras eram sinceras. Precisei passar por cima do medo e ter fé.

Nós dois precisamos acreditar que iria dar certo, ainda fingindo que não era algo tão sério. No final das contas, resolvemos que o que tínhamos valia à pena e tomamos a decisão que nos levou até onde estamos hoje.

Suspirei. Mais uma etapa vencida. Não precisaríamos nos esconder, nossas famílias já tinham conhecimento e, ao ver o sorriso dele e sentir sua mão segurando a minha, percebi que tinha valido a pena acreditar no que não era possível ver.

Não sei se o que sinto é amor, mas isso não importa. Sei que meus sentimentos foram fortes o bastante para assumir nosso relacionamento e prefiro continuar acreditando em nosso futuro juntos. Porque os trouxas até podem dizer que a fé move montanhas, mas é a paixão que move o mundo.


	24. Cinza

**Cinza**

por shade

* * *

Hoje é apenas um dia chuvoso. O céu está cinza, um cinza escuro, diferente de como seus olhos sempre foram. Diferente de como você olhava para mim quando éramos mais novos. O céu está cinza, e é intenso, da mesma maneira que eu sonhei que seu olhar seria.

Mas nunca foi, e eu aceitava isso. Não era fácil, mas eu era sua amiga. Apenas isso, apenas uma amiga, e como esse dia chuvoso, era apenas mais alguma coisa na sua vida. Apenas algo que você dizia admirar, apreciava a beleza, mas não amava de verdade. Não intensamente. Não como eu gostaria.

Passei dias na janela do meu quarto encarando chuvas como essa, de um lado do vidro as gotas de água, do outro lado as minhas lágrimas, unidas e separadas por uma pequena parede invisível. Tal como nós.

Sempre acreditei que o seu problema era que ainda não tinha aprendido amar. Você era apenas um garoto quando te conheci, uma criança como eu. Ingênuo, inseguro, apesar de tentar mostrar toda a grandeza que nossos pais nos ensinavam a ter, era cercado por uma aura infantil.

Então, eu comecei a crescer, mas ainda te via como a mesma criança, e mesmo assim te esperava, porque um dia você iria crescer, e me enxergaria como eu já tinha passado a te enxergar. Já estávamos em Hogwarts quando percebi que te amava, e eu aguardava ansiosamente o dia que seria correspondida. O dia que você aprenderia a amar.

Senti uma pontada de esperança quando você me convidou para o baila no quarto ano. Nunca tinha te visto tão envergonhado, sua pele branca ruborizava, enquanto suas palavras saiam aleatórias e sem sentido. E em meio a elas, naquela confusão de frases eu aceitei. Meu coração batia rápido, mas não existia em minha mente outra resposta que não fosse sim.

Eu realmente pensei que naquele dia você começaria aprender a amar. Acreditei que você me amaria. Mas isso não aconteceu, e você nunca me amou. Você apenas me admirava como insistia em dizer.

Encarava-me e falava o quanto meus olhos eram profundos, fortes e negros. Enquanto eu via uma pequena sombra em seu olhar cinza. Um cinza sem intensidade, um cinza de simples admiração. Eu sentia que você nunca aprenderia a amar.

O tempo passou e eu me afastei. Hogwarts nos afastou com tudo que aconteceu. Todos que estavam naquela guerra estúpida nunca mais foram os mesmos. Você nem queria participar dela como tantas vezes me confidenciou, mas sempre insistiam em te colocar no centro de tudo. Era uma obrigação imposta por tanta gente que você não conseguia fugir. Antes eu não tinha percebido, mas talvez daquilo que você mais tentava se afastar, acabou valendo alguma coisa para você no fim, mesmo que muito depois do que você esperava. Por isso demorei a desconfiar, mas não vejo outra explicação. Não me pareceu haver outro momento.

Em um dia que você já era lembrança, não uma simples lembrança, mas uma recordação feliz de um sentimento que eu decidi que só teria por você, pois não dedicaria esse tempo a mais ninguém. Eu recebi um convite do casamento, seu com a Astoria. Eu realmente não entendi nada, eu a conhecia tão bem quanto você, e sabia que você a ignorava tanto quanto eu tentava, ou até mesmo a Daphne, mas vocês iam se casar.

Aceitei ir ao seu casamento porque precisava ter uma certeza. Algo que eu já desconfiava, mas eu poderia confirmar. Chegando na cerimônia encontrei muitos dos nossos antigos amigos de casa, ou no mínimo, os que não estavam mortos ou presos.

Estranhei ver a presença de Potter ali, mas se você casar com Astoria era, como eu imaginava, um ato meramente movido por interesses, ter Potter e até alguns Weasleys só confirmava minha suspeita. Você queria voltar a se relacionar bem perante a sociedade bruxa. Eu não o culpava inteiramente pelos seus motivos, mas ainda não tinha te visto, logo ainda não tinha a confirmação de que precisava.

Você finalmente entrou junto com Astoria, e enquanto vocês se encaravam e sorriam, eu tive a certeza do que eu já sabia. Estava estampado em seus olhos, aquele mesmo cinza. Um cinza não intenso, como quando você olhava para mim no colégio. Um cinza característico daquele garotinho que conheci, da criança que conviveu comigo. Um cinza que representa admiração. E você ainda não sabia amar.

Foi com esse pensamento que passei o resto da festa com um sorriso tímido estampado no rosto, mas forte demais para alguém como eu. Não era comigo, não era com ela, não era com ninguém. Draco Malfoy simplesmente não sabia amar.

Quando vocês se aproximaram você percebeu minha alegria e fez questão de demonstrar isso. Eu respondi obviamente que estava feliz por vocês. Duvidei que você acreditasse, realmente duvidei. Apesar de tudo, você era inteligente demais para tal, mas você jamais saberia o motivo real da minha felicidade, no mínimo até agora.

Enquanto eu falava com a Astoria meu sorriso continuava o mesmo. Tudo parecia mais leve, mesmo quando sentia seu perfume por você ainda estar próximo conversando com meus pais. Mesmo que eu ainda tivesse você a poucos centímetros e soubesse que no fim quem estava casando com você era ela. Mesmo que eu soubesse que você nunca fosse me amar. Eu sabia que você também não a amava. E minha questão não era simplesmente ter você, mas sim saber que eu teria seu amor. E apenas por isso eu conseguia sorrir para ela.

Vocês saíram e continuaram cumprimentando seus convidados. Já não havia realmente um motivo para ficar ali, tudo estava certo para mim. Tudo estava mais tranqüilo, mas lembrei que seria interessante ver você apertar as mãos do Potter, depois disso uma desculpa qualquer para meus pais e eu poderia sair feliz. Sinceramente, não deveria ter esperado.

A cena foi no mínimo constrangedora, mas você conseguiu e sair bem, Potter estava mais envergonhado do que você. Mas quando seus olhos encontraram com os da garota Weasley eu percebi algo diferente. Havia algo ali que fez meu coração apertar, de um jeito que eu nunca havia sentido. Nem quando eu soube que você ia se casar, porque eu sabia que não podia ser real, mas agora eu estava sentindo, porque estava vendo e era real demais.

Eu não sabia dizer se ela sentia o mesmo, porque só via de costas aquele cabelo ruivo e o vestido cafona preto. Mas em seus olhos estava aquele brilho que sempre procurei e nunca tive. O cinza estava intenso, mostrava-se mais vivo do que de costume. Algo que eu e Astoria nunca teríamos. Algo que eu achei que ninguém jamais teria, e ela tinha. A pobre garota Weasley tinha.

Talvez ela nem sonhasse, talvez ela nem percebesse, eu sabia simplesmente porque eu te conhecia e havia te observado tempo o suficiente para perceber. Uma vida inteira de aprendizado sobre Draco Malfoy.

Meu sorriso se desfez, minha segurança estava abalada. Eu só me perguntava quando você tinha crescido e eu não tinha visto? Quando você tinha aprendido a gostar tanto de alguém? E porque eu não estava por perto?

Mas principalmente, o quanto me irritava saber que não era eu, que aquele olhar não era para mim, mas sim para uma Weasley, que de qualquer jeito era casada com Potter. Aliás, péssima maneira de melhorar sua imagem perante a comunidade bruxa, parecia nem adiantar casar com Astoria.

Uma Weasley? Era realmente difícil de engolir essa informação. Eu não conseguia mais olhar para seu rosto. Simplesmente não conseguia ver o reflexo ruivo brilhando no seu cinza. De repente senti saudade daquele cinza mais frio, puro e simples de admiração. Esse eu tinha, esse eu era acostumada, mas esse não era exclusivamente meu. Não igual à intensidade destinada a Weasley.

Eu realmente deveria ter saído mais cedo, mas minhas pernas simplesmente não permitiram. Isso nunca acontecia. Você sabe que eu não tenho esse tipo de reação, e aquilo estava me assustando. Já que eu não conseguia sair, e meu sorriso não existia mais, procurei um banheiro para não demonstrar possíveis lágrimas. Sorrir de alegria não era tão estranho para mim, chorar de emoção sim faria as pessoas me olharem diferente. Então, não haveria justificativa.

Fiquei lá dentro mais tempo que pude me lembrar, e quando sai não te vi pelo salão. Eu não sei exatamente nem o motivo de querer te ver de novo. Não tinha o que falar contigo. Talvez te bater e perguntar por que uma Weasley, e te bater de novo apenas para ter certeza de que não era um feitiço. Mas eu ainda acreditava que ela era apaixonada por Potter, todos sabiam disso, inclusive você. Então seu sofrimento era garantido.

Resolvi ir embora de qualquer jeito, e para minha surpresa você estava do lado de fora da festa. Um pouco afastado, mas não tão longe a ponto de eu não reconhecer seu cabelo loiro. Andei em sua direção seguindo mais meus instintos de ficar próxima de você, do que a razão que já havia me abandonado faz tempo.

Só que você não acompanhado de sua nova esposa, mas sim da Weasley. Meus olhos deveriam queimar. Minha garganta já estava seca o suficiente. Eu vi de novo aquele brilho no seu olhar. Eu não a conhecia para tal, mas eu sentia que ela tinha um olhar parecido com o seu. Tudo parecia não fazer sentido.

O jeito que você a segurava pela mão, e como ela não se afastava. A maneira ela te olhava, tão parecida com a maneira que eu te olharia naquela situação. Em como vocês sussurram um para o outro, e uma cumplicidade que parecia ser antiga. Foi quando vi o começo de beijo leve que desisti de tudo, não iria mais me torturar. Não poderia mais ficar assistindo. Sai enquanto meu coração sentia o que acontecia em minhas costas.

Um ódio me dominava, raiva e indignação. Eu tinha tudo pronto para destruir aquela festa. Tudo pronto para contar a Potter e Astoria e acabar com a sua tão sonhada boa imagem. Tudo pronto para simplesmente destruir a vida de vocês e qualquer coisa que pudesse existir depois dessa noite. Eu já não tinha mais nada a perder, mas não fiz isso. Não fiz porque a última coisa que eu quero no mundo é que seu cinza vire negro. Que seus olhos percam a intensidade, e que você fique triste. Não depois do que eu vi que você é capaz.

Então esperei, aquela cena era forte demais para um breve encontro, um simples caso. E eu sabia que um dia aquilo iria explodir. Bastava esperar, porque eu duvidava que mais alguém no mundo pudesse receber aquele seu olhar. Eu já estava conformada, não menos indignada por ser uma Weasley, ou qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse eu, porque eu realmente estava indignada. Contudo, eu nunca quis vê-lo infeliz, e por isso tentava compreender.

Já havia se passado mais de um ano que você estava casado, e eu não via nada alterado na sua vida. Nenhuma mudança, tudo parecia bem. Eu não entendia.  
Passados outros anos, eu descubro que Astoria está grávida e nada diferente. Comecei a me perguntar se aquilo era realmente apenas um caso, e se meu silêncio não valeu a pena, porque no fim não iria durar.

Já não bastava ler a noticia de que a Weasley continuava procriando como a mãe, e que todos tinham a cara do maldito Potter. Eu me perguntava se aquele olhar era realmente verdadeiro, se você realmente sentia algo por aquela garota.

Por isso estava pronta para te encontrar, escrever e perguntar por que Merlin você ainda não havia terminado tudo com a Astoria e fugido com a Weasley jogando para o alto o nome da sua família e todo o respeito que você lutou para retomar.

Eu não esperava menos do que isso de alguém que demorou tanto tempo para descobrir o amor, mas me parecia que como sempre sua covardia e insegurança imperavam. Você ainda não havia crescido completamente. E eu só conseguia pensar que nunca iria crescer.

Mas para minha surpresa, não digo felicidade porque seria hipocrisia demais, leio hoje no Profeta que você decidiu tornar público seu caso com a Weasley. Não, eu não vou te dar os parabéns, ou dizer que estou orgulhosa de sua atitude porque ainda é bem abaixo do que eu considero normal, mas devo admitir que me sinto satisfeita, mesmo com a demora, e que me sinto feliz em saber que você ama alguém, e principalmente poder te falar isso. Só lamento de verdade, não ser eu essa pessoa.

Hoje é um dia chuvoso e com o jornal um pouco molhado a meu lado, eu olho as nuvens através da janela e vejo do lado de fora um cinza tão intenso quanto o que estava em seus olhos naquele dia.

_Pansy Parkinson_


	25. Sunny Morning

**Sunny Morning**

por Mialle

* * *

Luzes entravam pelas frestas da cortina. Pequenos pontos luminosos numa manhã ensolarada como aquela. Pontos de luz que faziam os cabelos ruivos brilharem como se fossem pequenos focos de fogo nos lençóis brancos.

Algumas vezes, Draco simplesmente passava o tempo observando-a dormir. A respiração tranqüila, o peito subindo e descendo. As sardas por todo o rosto, cílios e sobrancelhas ruivas.

Gostava se passar a mão sobre os cabelos vermelhos.

Nem mesmo era sua cor favorita.

Draco gostava dos dias de sol. Gostava de ver a luz no cabelo de Ginny. De observar os olhos castanhos ficando um pouco mais claros e transparentes na luz.

Gostava de não pensar em Potter ou mesmo Astoria, na guerra, pensava apenas em Scorpius, o filho que ia se formar em breve.

Gostava de abrir as janelas da casa nas manhãs de sol, vê-la acordar incomodada e irritada por toda aquela luz.

Algumas vezes Draco acordava suado, assustado, algumas vezes ele se lembrava tão vividamente de toda a guerra, de todo o medo e chorava. Nem mesmo as manhãs de sol podiam aquecê-lo.

De vez em quando Ginny se levantava primeiro e o acordava jogando os cabelos vermelhos sobre o rosto pálido do homem loiro, quando Draco abria os olhos, estava imerso em vermelho.

Em manhãs chuvosas Draco puxava Ginny para perto de si, tentando absorver todo aquele calor, encostava o nariz frio no pescoço dela, fazendo-a reclamar.

Em alguns momentos, ele preferia ficar apenas olhando para Ginny enquanto ela comia ou escrevia alguma carta.  
Em geral simplesmente gostava de olhar para ela.

Da sensação que ela causava dentro dele. Dos sorrisos dela.

Durante o verão, podia ver os olhos dela brilhando, enquanto ela esperava a chegada dos filhos. Albus e Lily. James dificilmente visitava a Mansão Malfoy.

Scorpius geralmente estava com Astoria no começo do verão.

Ginny ficava ainda mais bonita enquanto enchia seus filhos de mimos. E mesmo quando Potter aparecia acompanhado de Chang, Ginny não ligava, ou parecia triste por tudo que acontecera antes.

Draco apreciava aquela felicidade.

Ginny gostava de expulsar os elfos da cozinha e fazer a comida sozinha.

Ela cantarolava músicas antigas daquela cantora de rádio do mesmo jeito que a mãe dela fazia, Draco costumava achar isso um mau sinal.

Ela desenvolveu o hábito de dormir com a cabeça no peito de Draco em algumas noites, enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos, desembaraçando os fios lentamente.

Quando chovia durante a noite, ela o arrastava para a sacada e deixava com que se molhassem um pouco, enquanto se beijavam. Entre alguns risos.

As brigas eram homéricas e Draco passava dias e dias dormindo na sala, algumas vezes Ginny simplesmente jogava todas as suas coisas pela janela da Mansão, gritando que ele não morava mais ali.

Então ela sumia por dias. Draco sabia que ela estava na casa da mãe, chorando, pedindo conselhos, xingando-o de todos os nomes possíveis.

Depois desses dias, novas brigas terminavam em beijos desesperados e roupas jogadas em qualquer lugar.

Promessas de nunca mais deixar aquilo acontecer. Promessas de amor.

No mês seguinte brigavam de novo, mas aquilo era tão normal.

Algumas vezes Ginny era apenas uma criança mimada. Algumas vezes Draco era uma criança mimada.

Algumas vezes, Draco duvidava de tudo aquilo. Duvidava do que viviam e perguntava-se se aquilo ainda duraria pelos anos.

Enquanto trabalhava e passava por Potter nos corredores, imaginava se no final ele não era o príncipe encantado que Ginny verdadeiramente gostaria de ter, pensava se ela era a mulher que ele desejava para sempre.

E se lembrava do temor que tinha durante a guerra e que aqueles olhos castanhos o acalmavam. E nem todas as manhãs eram ensolaradas, nem todos os dias eram perfeitos, mas algumas vezes, somente os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos castanhos podiam salvá-lo.

**Fim.**


End file.
